This is My Father
by elin2002
Summary: Roger and the bohos take a trip down to Tree Hill to visit Brooke. Sequel to You're my Father


_**(I don't own anything mentioned... the characters mentioned belong to Jonathan Larson, and Mark Schwann, Special thanks to tkrocks219 and RockinRaven23...love ya girlies.)**_

At an airport a young woman and child wait for her family.

"Aunt Brooke, are they going to be here soon?" Asked Brooke's godson Jamie.

"Very soon honey." Answered Brooke.

"Are you nervous?"

"No not really."

"Then why do you keep looking at the TV?"

"I uh, just want to make sure that the plane is on time."

"Oh." Said Jamie.

Meanwhile on the phone Roger Davis was getting anxious.

"Roger calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Said his girlfriend Alison.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Why are you so nervous?"

"I think it's just the fact that we're meeting her other family, the people that practically raised her. While I was out doing God knows who and what."

"Roger it's not your fault, you didn't know about her and they know that." Said Maureen as Alison rubbed his arm.

They soon landed and started to head off the plane. The large group quickly followed the signs towards baggage claim where they would meet up with Brooke.

While Brooke and Jamie were waiting her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but it was local.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Dan. Listen I know you have Jamie for the morning but I was wondering if I could take him this afternoon for ice cream?"

"What did Nate and Haley say?" Asked Brooke.

"That it was up to you."

"Okay, but Dan don't make me regret this please?"

"I won't Brooke. Now do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Um, can you pick him up at my house? It's just we're at the airport right now picking up my dad and family."

"That's fine. How about 3?"

"That sounds good, and Dan you know I'm double checking with Nate and Hales right?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Miss Davis."

"Bye Dan."

"Bye Brooke and thank you."

"I'm doing this for Jamie not you."

"I know."

"Bye Dan." Brooke hung up the phone and then called Nathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me listen your father just called me and asked to take Jamie for ice cream at 3 and said you were okay with it."

"Yeah it's okay." Said Nathan and Brooke could tell he was not happy about it.

"Alright, well I just wanted to double check."

"Thanks Brooke."

"No problem." She responded.

"Bye."

"See ya." Brooke closed her phone and turned to Jamie.

"Well kid you are having ice cream with Grandpa Dan later."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

Just then Brooke spotted Roger looking around for her.

"Dad!"

"Roger right there." Said Joanne.

"Can you take...?" He asked handing his backpack to Alison.

"Go." She said with a smile.

Roger quickly walked over to where Brooke was and quickly pulled her into a hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Oh I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She said as he put her down.

"You look good." She said happy he didn't look different.

"Thank you. So do you. Now who is this?" Asked Roger getting down to Jamie's level.

"This is Jamie. Nathan and Haley's little boy."

"Well hi Jamie. I'm Brooke's dad Roger."

"Hi." Said Jamie.

"Come here Baby." Said Collins.

"Hi Uncle Collins."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm just happy you guys are all here." Said Brooke hugging everybody else.

"Brooke, this is Alison." Said Roger after returning to his full height.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Said Alison.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Said Brooke. "So I was thinking we could head over to my place first, let you guys get settled and then go and see the town. We just have to hold off on that until 3."

"Why, what's going on at 3?" Asked Mark.

"Grandpa Dan is taking me out for ice cream!" Said Jamie.

"That's great." Said Collins who was holding Jamie's hand while they walked through the airport. He knew the story about Dan but decided not to say anything in front of Jamie. When Jamie let go to run up to walk up with Roger he took the opportunity to talk to Brooke.

"Hey Baby Girl?"

"Yeah?" Said Brooke smiling at the interactions between Jamie and her family.

"So things with Dan are okay?"

"Between Jamie and him yeah. Thing with the rest of us are strained. We can't forget what happened in that school, he tried to kill his brother. But he's dying and wants to spend his time making it up to Jamie."

"He hasn't done anything bad lately?"

"Not lately that we know of. He avoids us and vice-versa, unless Jamie is involved."

"Good."

"Just don't say anything in front of Jamie or to Dan, we're trying to keep it neutral."

"You got it."

It was a quick trip through baggage claim and then to Brooke's house with everyone piling into the van Brooke had rented for the occasion. They arrived at the house and the men unloaded the back of the van. Brooke showed the rooms they would be staying in and they then sat around in the living room and got caught up. Brooke showed them pictures of Angie the baby she helped get heart surgery.

"She is beautiful Brooke." Said Alison very interested in building a relationship with Roger's daughter.

"Thanks, but I can't take those credits. All I did was take care of her for a few weeks."

"Still it's more than most people would do." Said Collins.

"Aunt Brooke let me hold her a couple times." Said Jamie.

"Really? Did you have fun with her?" Asked Maureen.

"Yeah, but I think Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas had more fun."

"Now we're getting somewhere. What do mean buddy?" Said Roger enjoying the fact that his daughter looked uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"Uncle Lucas helped me out. I was having trouble with the car seat and how to put in the car." Said Brooke. Everyone just looked at her. "What? He lived with Haley and Nathan through college and helped with Lily. Besides he's got a girlfriend."

The family sat around and joked for a while longer, when Brooke realized she needed to feed Jamie lunch.

"Hey Nick Jam, what do you want for lunch?"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly."

"That sounds good, Brooke do you want help?" Asked Alison.

"Sure."

Brooke and Alison went into the kitchen and Brooke got the stuff out for Jamie's sandwich.

"Brooke I just want to say that I'm not trying to take Roger away from you."

"Alison, I wasn't thinking that at all. I just want him to be happy, and if that's with you cool. Just don't treat me like the step child from hell and we'll be good. I just got him back I'm here for the long haul." Said Brooke with certainty.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm replaceable in his life you're not."

"Alison no one is replaceable everyone has an everlasting spot in each other's hearts. Like me and Luke, I'll always love him; he holds a big chunk, Chase and even Owen no matter how much of an ass I think he is right now." Said Brooke as she spread the peanut butter on the bread harshly.

"What happened?" Asked Alison with a smile.

"So I tell him about wanting to help Angie and he said he doesn't want to be involved. Alison you see him he's great with kids, he was amazing with Jamie." She said putting Jamie's sandwich together.

"I don't know what to tell you, but maybe he'll come around eventually. If he doesn't want to be here, you don't want him here. I learned that with my ex-husband."

"Thanks, Jamie lunch buddy."

"Okay." He said coming into the kitchen.

"I figure we could grab a late lunch after Dan gets here."

"That's fine with us." Said Roger from the living room.

While Jamie ate his sandwich the adults talked about other things going on and what they would be doing during their time in Tree Hill. Then the door bell rang. Brooke got up and answered it.

"Hello Brooke."

"Hi Dan. Jamie Grandpa's here."

"Hi Grandpa."

"Hey Jamie you ready for ice cream?"

"Yeah, can I go say good-bye to everybody?"

"Go ahead we've got time." Said Dan.

"He had peanut butter and jelly for lunch and we mostly hung around here."

"Okay, thank you for doing this." Said Dan.

"It's for him not you, I don't give a damn what you think." She said as Jamie came back. "Bye buddy have a good time with Grandpa, and tell Mama to call me."

"Okay. Bye Aunt Brooke."

"Bye Honey." She said as Jamie and Dan left. She then turned around and shivered.

"You okay, sweetie?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah, he just gives me the creeps is all. So do you all want to see the town and get some food?"

"Sure, where to first?" Asked Collins opening the door.

"I know just the place." Brooke said as they all got in the van. Brooke drove down to Main St. and parked in front of the store.

"What's this?" Asked Maureen.

"Karen's Cafe or it was now it's my store." Brooke said with a smile.

"Wow." Said Alison.

The group walked into the shop and Brooke spotted Millie behind the counter.

"Hey Millie, how's it going today?"

"Hey Brooke. Good sold two dresses and a handbag so far."

"Great. Millie this is my family. Guys this is Millie, she pretty much runs things for me."

"Nice to meet you Millie." Said Mark.

"You too. So Deb is going to come in at 5 until close."

"Okay anyone call."

"Karen, she said to tell you that you guys are having dinner over there tomorrow no matter what."

"Is she home?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Millie said as Brooke pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Uncle Keith." She said jokingly.

"Hey Honey, how are you everyone get in okay?"

"I'm great, and yeah everyone got in fine. So your wife called me is she around?"

"Yeah, hang on."

"Thank you Keith."

"No problem, honey here she is."

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Hi, so I got this strange message where some crazy lady ordered me to dinner tomorrow night?"

"That message was correct." Said Karen smiling on her end.

"Well then I guess we'll be there."

"Great, so are there any food allergies I should know about?"

"Hang on let me ask. Hey guys Karen wants to know if anyone has any food allergies before she makes dinner tomorrow night."

"Just that Mo and I are vegetarians." Said Collins.

"Karen we have two vegetarians." Said Brooke into her phone.

"No problem." Said Karen.

"Great so what time?" Brooke asked.

"How's 6?"

"Good."

"Great Honey, I'll see you guys here."

"Alright, bye Karen."

"Bye Honey."

Brooke hung up the phone and glanced around the shop.

"Brooke this place is amazing." Said Alison.

"Thanks."

"So it used to be a cafe?" Asked Collins.

"Yeah. You can't even tell, but I have pictures from the remodel." She said pulling out the album from behind the counter. On the cover it said 'What a long strange trip'. They all gathered around and looked at the photo album.

"Wow, you really wouldn't have guessed that this place was a cafe at one point." Said Joanne.

"I know, I'm amazed we pulled it off." Said Brooke.

"And that's why I've made sure that everything you worked for stays yours." Said Joanne.

"Thank you for all your help in doing that I really appreciate it."

"Honey you don't have to thank me. I was glad to do it." Said Joanne.

"So what do you say we all go grab lunch? I know a pizza place. Millie want to join us?" Said Brooke.

"Um, Mouth is bringing food by before he goes to the station."

The group left the store and headed towards the pizza place where Brooke used to go with Lucas when they first started dating.

"So Brooke I've heard your father's and Uncle's side of the initial meeting, now I want to hear yours." Ali said.

"It all started when one day my so called mother was royally pissed off at me, and she just blurted out that my so called dad Richard Davis wasn't my biological father. It turned out that Dad or Roger was my real dad and he lived in New York. I was the product of a one night stand." Brooke said. "So I wanted to find out more about him, and I was venting to Lucas like I do so well and mentioned it and he suggested we go and find him, I somehow got the address from my mother and we road tripped it up to the city and as soon as we got there I found Dad."

"That was very brave of you; I mean you faced the possibility of rejection, which would have made most people run in the opposite direction." Said Alison.

"I needed to know at least for myself what my real dad was like and the whole story of why I never knew him." Brooke said.

"So anyway I throw down the keys to her and she and her best friend Lucas come up and spring the news on me that she could be my daughter." Roger said coming up behind them and putting his arms around his two girls.

"It was interesting because daddy was like 'How do you know I'm your father?'.". Brooke said.

"So I tell him my mother is Victoria Montgomery..."

"And I remember a girl that fucked and ran and knew it was the truth, but to be sure we had the DNA test. And the rest is history." Said Roger with a smile.

"Wait a minute a girl that 'fucked and ran' the one you met after that gig in 1985. Oh whoa didn't you use protection?" Ali asked.

"Yeah but it didn't work and the end result is something I'm glad for." Roger said as Brook rested her head on his shoulder

"And on that note we're here." Said Brooke as they walked upon the restaurant.

The large group walked in and was seated.

"Okay, guys just because the tables are pushed together doesn't mean you can dance on them got it." Said Alison with humor.

"You weren't even there that night." Said Roger kissing her cheek.

"No, I wasn't. I was too busy crying over the dog from hell that Angel killed, but I got an earful when he got home that night."

"Dance on them?" Brooke asked confused. "Oh right the protest that Aunt Maureen did with the person dressed as a cow." Brooke continued.

They all sat around joking and sharing stories, and ate their meals. Brooke was so excited that she was here with her family and actually having conversations the only places she had seen it done was at Luke's and the rare occasion that Larry was in town at Peyton's. It was nice.

Soon the night was over, they had ended up closing the restaurant and not even realizing it, so they headed out and walked back to where the van was parked at the store and then went back to Brooke's. They all turned in shortly after they got home having set up the sleeping arrangements while at the restaurant.

"Good night Brooke."

"Night Dad. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes you will." She said giving him a hug.

"Night baby, I love you." He said hugging her with all he could.

"I love you too." They both headed to their rooms, Roger collapsed on the bed next to Alison.

"Hey honey, you okay?" She asked.

"I just put my daughter to bed sort of."

"What?" She asked with a laugh, the only time he got this confusing was when he had a few too many drinks.

"I said good night to my daughter, told her I loved her, and gave her a hug before she went to bed."

"I'm proud of you. Not many men would take on their unknown 22 year old daughters, but not only did you take it on, you embraced it. And that's why I love you, for your amazing heart." Said Alison resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too." He said as the couple settled down for the night. That night both Roger and Brooke fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning everyone woke up at different times and Brooke had made sure to have bagels out for them before she went to bed. During the day they all hung around the house and Brooke showed them photos that they didn't see when Haley sent the photo albums up to New York.

It was the next night and the large group headed over to Karen and Keith's. They had moved into Karen's house and Lucas and Peyton moved into the house that Keith had bought before he and Karen married, they had been renting it out for a while. Lucas pulled his car up behind the van and started laughing.

"What?"

"When you said you were renting a van, I thought you meant a mini-van. I'm surprised you can drive this thing." He said hugging her before moving over to shake hands with everyone.

"How are you Lucas?" Asked Roger with a smile.

"Good, Roger this is my fiancée Peyton."

"It's so nice to meet you." Said Peyton.

"You too. This is my girlfriend Alison, Ali this is Lucas and Peyton. Brooke's best friend."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Said Alison.

"You too." Said Peyton shaking her hand.

"Hey P. Sawyer."

"Hey B. Davis, when said your dad and his friends were coming you weren't kidding."

"I have a family Peyton."

"Yeah, you do. A family of your own." Peyton said with a smile.

"What do you say we head inside?" Said Lucas.

"What about Haley and Nathan?" Asked Brooke.

"They'll make it besides we're still waiting on Deb and Whitey." Said Lucas.

"Lead the way kid." Said Collins.

Just as Lucas opened the front door Nate pulled up with Haley and Jamie.

"Oh good we're not late." Said Haley getting out.

"Nope we all just got here too, Tutormom." Said Brooke.

"See Hales I told you we were fine." Said Nathan as he helped Jamie out of the car.

"Dad, everyone this is Nathan, Haley, and you guys already met Jamie." Said Brooke.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Jamie had a blast with you all yesterday." Said Haley.

"It was easy, he's a great kid." Said Roger.

"Thank you." Said Nathan shaking Roger's hand.

"Well let's head in. Anybody home?" Asked Lucas going in first.

"Lucas!" Came a child's voice.

"Hey Lily." He said picking her up. "Lily I want you to meet some people. This is Brooke's daddy Roger and his friends Alison, Mark, Collins, Maureen, and Joanne."

"Hi." Said Lily shyly.

"Hey Lily, you have a very pretty dress on." Said Maureen.

"Thank you Brooke made it for me for my birthday."

"She did? Well she did a very good job." Said Maureen.

"I thought I heard you guys." Said Karen coming into the room. "You must be Roger, Collins, Maureen, Mark, and Joanne, glad to have you." Karen said

"Oh Karen this is my girlfriend Alison she wasn't around when Brook and I found each other. And I wanted to thank you for all you've done for Brooke over the years." Rog said.

"It was no problem I, we were glad to do it." Said Karen speaking for her and Keith.

After all the introductions were done they decided to get to know each other while waiting for Deb and Whitey to arrive.

Whitey and Deb arrived a short time later while everyone was sitting in the living room talking about the kids in high school. Roger decided he needed some air both Keith and Mark noticed Brooke glance outside and Keith decided to go and check on everything.

"Hey." Said Keith.

"Hey sorry I just needed to get some air." Said Roger.

"No problem, sometimes we all need a break." Said Keith.

"I feel like I've been on a break for the last 20 years."

"What do you mean?" Asked Keith.

"Until a few months ago I didn't know I had a kid. I kind of put the thought of ever having them in the way back of my mind, when I was diagnosed. Then these two amazing kids show up and this girl tells me she's my daughter."

"Roger, you didn't do anything wrong, you didn't know." Said Keith.

"But I should have known. She called me at one point."

"Who?"

"Victoria, she called a little bit after Brooke was born. My girlfriend at the time answered and we're thinking she said something to Victoria and she never called back."

"Roger it's not your fault. Victoria could have tried harder to contact you."

"Maybe it was for the best, I mean I know Brooke had a shitty childhood. But I was not in the best spot back then. She might have either ended up in foster care or maybe with my parents."

"There's a difference between knowing and not doing anything, and just plain not knowing. And the difference is one is a choice. Dan made the choice you didn't. That is what makes you the better man, think about it." Said Keith as he went into the house. Brooke then came out.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just needed some air and a kick in the head. You okay?"

"I'm fine. If the stories are making you uncomfortable we can stop."

"No, I guess I just felt guilty for not being there."

"Dad, I've told you that it wasn't your fault, that's on Victoria and I hate to say it but April too."

"I know honey; I just needed to be reminded."

"Ready to go back in?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah."

Roger and Brooke came back into the house and rejoined the group.

"So what did we miss?" Asked Brooke sitting next to Nathan and pulling Jamie into her lap.

"We were just going to tell about how we got kicked off the bus junior year." Said Nathan.

"We never got the full story to that one." Said Deb.

"It was Whitey's fault but it worked." Said Lucas with a smile.

"The only embarrassing part was that we ended up in our boxers in a convenience store." Said Nathan.

"And couldn't buy anything cause Whitey had our wallets." Finished Lucas.

"And also couldn't call anyone cause we didn't have our phones either." Said Nate looking at Whitey.

"Hey like you said it worked." Whitey said with a laugh.

"Yeah you guys deserved it, cause during the fight you took me out and I ended up with a sprained ankle." Said Brooke.

"Brooke after you saw the trainer, you weren't feeling anything. In fact I drove your car with Haley while you were in the backseat with your ass up in the air and drooling on your pom-poms. Then we ran out of gas and Haley had to siphon gas out of a pickup cause no station was open." Said Peyton.

"I'm just saying they deserved everything they got." Said Brooke with a smile remembering what she could from that night.

After they had dinner filled with good food and family, including the tales Jamie told of his bunny Chester. They all headed back into the living room when there was a knock on the door. Keith got up and answered, standing on the other side was Dan.

"What do you want Dan?"

"Can't I just come over and say hi to my big brother and his family?"

"Not without ulterior motives no, now what do you want, cause we have company." Said Keith as Dan just walked in.

"Having a family dinner without me, I thought I was part of this family too, I mean we do share a last name."

"Kids why don't you go into Lily's room and play for a bit." Said Karen.

"Aw do we have to?" Asked Jamie.

"Go." Said Nathan sternly.

"Fine, hi Grandpa."

"Hey Jamie." Said Dan nicely while staring at Keith.

"Now really Daniel Scott what the hell are you doing in my house?" Karen asked.

"Why the sudden interest in this particular family dinner?" "Is there something that you want?" Keith asked.

"Well I know that I've been the biggest ass this side of Tree Hill since the boys were born, okay a little bit before. I just realized that now that I may not live as long as I like it's time for me to make some changes." Dan said.

"You know what Dan, why should we believe you now I mean you've always been full of shit." Keith said.

"You have a right not to believe me, but I seriously want to make amends I don't think I have a whole lot of time." Dan responded.

"Can I say something, please?" Asked Maureen.

"Go ahead, Maureen." Said Keith.

"You don't know me from a hole in the fricken wall, but I've seen a lot in my life and never have I seen a person treat his family as you have. I've seen spirals into drug use, lots of death. Do you know what it's like to have to clean a bathroom after a suicide and then watching two of your best friends find out that their possibly going to die before they're 30. I watched one of my best friends go through withdrawal from heroin and never even on his worst day did he ever treat us as bad as you treat this family. But I've been lucky cause not only have I seen death, I've seen life. I saw both my friends make it to 30 and then god forbid 40 sorry Rog. You should consider yourself lucky that you not only got to have two amazing kids but you have an amazing grandson. You are lucky cause I know so many people that wished they could see that. That's all I have to say."

"How dare you speak to me that way, you are right I don't know you and you don't know me. So how about you keep your big mouth out of our family affairs?" Dan boomed.

"Don't talk to her like that. Cause she's right. You maybe dying right now but I've been dying for just about 21 years. I'd give anything to be able to go back and change things, like raise my daughter, but I can't. All I can do is live now as long as I can, I hope I get to see the things you were lucky to witness with your son. His wedding, the birth of his first child. Yeah I caused my death but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit around and feel sorry for myself anymore. I did that for a good year and a half and a good portion of that I don't remember. But I have love, friendship, and my kid that's what I live for now. You need to find that for yourself now. Just stop acting like a jackass to the people that would give a damn if you weren't such an ass."

"Dad you have got to let me and Luke, and Hales, and Peyton and the rest of us back in. I mean you're not dead yet." Nate said.

"I mean really I know that dwelling on the past is what is eating you alive, so please just live out your last days with all the positive energy you can." Lucas said.

"I guess your right boys; I guess it's easier for me to dwell on what was because I'm scared of what I don't know. I never wanted to bring you guys into all this I mean you all loved me once." Dan said.

"Dan you just need to grow up and act your age be someone we can actually care about, instead of a total ass who creeps me out. And it takes a lot to creep me out." Said Brooke.

"Yeah, she dated Felix." Said Lucas loud enough for the other 'kids' to hear. Brooke smacked him hard. "Ow."

"Well if you guys are willing to help me out, then I know I have a long way to go." Dan said.

Dan was allowed to sit down with the group and hung out for the rest of the night listening to the kids and other adults in the room share stories he added where he could and they hung out like a real family. Toward the later part of the evening Karen put Pete's Dragon on for the kids in Lily's room. She then decided she didn't want to miss the opportunity to get some pictures. So she went and found her camera and took a shot of Jamie and Lily lying on her bed engrossed in the movie. And then headed to the living room and started taking a few random shots, when Mark heard the click of his camera.

"Hey how about we take a group photo, I mean so we can add it to all our memories." Mark said to Karen.

"Sure I mean this will be the first photo of us with Dan in a long time." Keith said overhearing them.

"Yeah we don't have many shots of Brooke and Roger together, just what we took when she came to visit." Said Mark.

"Hey guys we want to do a group shot and then a few smaller shots." Said Karen.

"Alright." Said Collins.

"How are we going to take one of all of us if one of us is taking the picture?" Asked Roger.

"There's an automatic timer on the cameras, how long have we lived together?" Asked Mark.

"Sometimes I think too long, but you rarely use your still camera." Said Roger.

"I'm going to get the tripod." Said Karen with a laugh.

Karen retrieved the tripod and set her camera up on top. While Mark set his up right next to it. They lined them up as everyone got in place including Jamie and Lily. Both Mark and Karen set the timers and ran into the shot with Karen next to Keith and Whitey and Mark sitting next to Roger. Both cameras flashed and then everyone moved out of the way so the small family shots could be taken with Nathan, Haley, and Jamie going first. Next it was of the Scott men, Lucas, Keith, Nathan, Dan, Whitey, and Jamie. Then it was decided that the women would take one so it was Karen, Deb, Haley, Peyton (who argued that she wasn't technically a Scott yet), Lily, and then Brooke ended up getting dragged in with Karen claiming before Lily, Brooke and Haley were her daughters. A shot of the Bohos was taken and then the small family shots were taken, Karen, Keith, Lily, and Lucas. Dan, Deb, Nathan, and Lucas. Brooke and Roger and then another with them and Alison. Maureen and Joanne. Mark, Rog, and Collins. Then Mark decided to get an interesting shot of Brooke with the family that raised her Karen, Keith and Deb. And then one of her with the Bohos. Then a lot of casual shots were taken throughout the night.

As the evening drew to a close Dan decided that he wanted to speak with Roger privately, considering that they were both on the last days of their lives. He really wanted felt that Roger was someone he could relate to on a personal level.

"Hey Roger do you mind if you and I grab a beer and talk on the porch?" Dan asked.

"Sure. Be right back." Roger said to Brooke and Alison.

Dan and Roger walked outside and sat down on the porch. They popped open their beers and clinked their bottles together.

"So what's up?" Roger asked.

"How do you do this?"

"What drink a beer easy I put it to my lips, tip, and swallow." He said with a smile.

"No this whole living on borrowed time. I'm having a hard time with it and you've been dealing with it for over 20 years."

"It's not easy; I defiantly didn't take the easy road. When I found out I was positive it was just after my girlfriend at the time slit her wrists, I was depressed so I threw myself harder into drugs, eventually I just crashed the others picked me up threw my ass in rehab. When I got out I sat in my loft for a year until one Christmas when Collins brought home Angel and she danced into our lives."

"You mean she brightened them up."

"No I mean she literally danced into the loft, but before that this girl came up and asked me for a light. I was a complete idiot like a 13 year old boy who's seeing his first naked girl idiot. Then after we met Angel, Mimi came in and asked if I wanted to share her stash and pretty much sleep with her. I didn't know she was already positive. I threw her out of the loft then ran into her the next night. I apologized she forgave me we went to dinner with everyone and then were together for just about 6 years before she died. She and Angel taught me to live everyday as my last. There's no handbook but let me tell you Collins, Ang, and Mimi would be the authors. Are you on the transplant list?" Asked Roger taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeah, but I haven't has the best of luck with donor hearts. The first one I was supposed to get I was hit by a car and kidnapped by Jamie's psycho nanny. The second one fell out of the cooler when the guy tripped over this stoner guy's, stoned as hell dog, the dog ended up getting the munchies and ate my heart."

"Are you serious?" Asked Roger not knowing if he should laugh or keep quiet.

"I wish I wasn't." Said Dan with a small laugh.

"What was a dog doing in a hospital waiting room?" Roger asked with humor.

"I think the owner thought cause it was a hospital that there was a vet on call there or something. So what about you treatment wise?"

"I was on AZT for a while then they came out with the cocktail and it's changed a few times but my viral load is extremely low, which is good."

"That's amazing so that means you'll be around for Brooke for a while."

"That's the plan; I have a question for you. How well did you know Victoria and Richard?" Asked Roger.

"Probably just as well as Brooke does. I mostly saw them and charity functions Deb dragged me to. Rarely did I see them at a function for the kids. I remember Brooke and Nathan being in the same class a few times. When we had his birthday parties we'd invite the whole class. Brooke always either came with Peyton and her parents or whatever nanny had been hired at the time. The worst times I think were the times in between nannies or the start of one."

"What do you mean?" Asked Roger.

"After Anna died the nannies were instructed by Deb and Larry to pick Brooke up from school on certain days. But when Deb would go by to get Nate after practice and Brooke would still be sitting there. So I would get home and Nate and Brooke would be sitting in the dining room having a snack or dinner and doing their homework, then I would bring her home or to Peyton's and then go and ream the nanny or housekeeper out about their responsibility."

"Thank you for that. Just so you know had I known about her I would have been here in a heartbeat."

"I know you don't strike me as the kind of guy to run from responsibility."

"I'll take that as a compliment Dan, and if you will just allow your sons and the rest of your family back into your life you will understand what I mean. It really isn't easy living your life as if there is no tomorrow, but the important thing is that you keep loving your family and thanking whatever higher power you believe in that you are living." Roger said.

The guys sat outside for a while longer finishing their beers before they headed back inside and joined their family.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Mark.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." Answered Roger.

The night continued on with the very large family still telling stories and jokes that came mostly from the guys and had been toned down due to the fact that Whitey told them there were ladies present. To which both Lucas and Nathan objected saying they had heard quite a few of their jokes from the girls.

The night drew on and brook and the boho's said their good nights to Karen and Keith and the family and headed home.

It was late when they got there and every one decided that they just wanted to head to bed. Brooke fell into a deep sleep when her mind had other ideas.

_**(Flashback/Dream)**_

_Brooke was in the store looking at some sketches when someone came in the door. _

"_Sorry we're closed." The person didn't answer so Brooke looked over and next thing she knew she was thrown to the ground and beaten unconscious. When she woke up she saw him over by the counter unplugging the computer. He noticed her awake and came back over he climbed on top of her and..._

_**(End of Flashback/Dream)**_

Brooke woke up with a scream and in a cold sweat. Roger heard a small scream and immediately woke up. This woke Ali up who had been asleep on his chest.

"Roger?"

"Shh, go back to sleep I'm going to check on things downstairs." He said kissing her forehead.

"Be careful."

"I will." He quickly and quietly made his way downstairs and decided to check on Brooke. He knocked on her door. "Brooke its Dad can I come in."

"Yeah." Came a small response.

"Hey, sweetie you okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm fine."

"No you're not you are shaking. What's up?" He said sitting down on her bed.

"I just had a nightmare. That's all and it startled me a bit."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"I might help. I know it's probably not the same but right when April died and I was going through withdrawal, I had constant nightmares of finding her in the tub. I had Mark comforting me then and he would make me tell him what they were about and we would sit up for hours analyzing them, sometimes we would end up waking Maureen to join in and then call Collins where ever he was and get his opinion. Sometimes it helped, sometimes it didn't but in the long run it made me realize that it wasn't my fault."

"Do you still have them?" She asked.

"Sometimes usually right around her anniversary. But now Ali does the comforting." He said with a laugh.

"Promise not to get mad if I tell you?"

"I promise."

"Could you just hug me while I tell you?"

"Of course." Roger moved to sit next to her and hugged her to him. "Now tell me what happened."

"I was in the store checking over some sketches for the new line when this person came in, I told him I was closed, but he didn't leave. He came around the counter and just threw me across the room then he started beating me. Finally he stopped and went back to the counter and started to unplug the computer and stuff, I stayed there but I must have made some noise cause in the dream he came back over and he..." Brooke buried her face into Roger's chest and sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay I wasn't your fault. Did _that _really happen?"

"No, he just beat the hell out of me until I was unconscious and then grabbed the stuff and left." Said Brooke.

"Okay, what happened to the person did they catch him?"

"Yeah afterward, but it wasn't me that caused him to get caught, I was stupid and worried about bad press with all the stuff with Victoria going on that I didn't report it to the cops."

"I understand that, so how did they catch him."

"He had a younger brother and I guess he was abusive so someone called the cops on him and reported that, when they got there to investigate they found my stuff, and a wallet."

"Who's wallet?"

"This really great kid that Nathan and Haley were kind of mentoring. Quentin was an amazing basketball player and he bonded so well with Jamie. He helped Nathan get back in the game. Well one night he went to get gas and got caught in a hold up, he died. The guy took his wallet and kept it like some kind of trophy or something. He really had no choice so he pleaded guilty and got a life sentence without parole." Brooke started to fall back to sleep while Roger just sat there with her stroking her hair. After it appeared Brooke had fallen asleep Roger gently lowered her on to her pillows and went back upstairs to bed. He quietly climbed back into bed hoping not to disturb Alison.

"She okay?" Asked Alison.

"Not really, she had a nightmare about the night the store was robbed. She was there that night." Said Roger.

"What?" Asked Alison rolling over.

"Yeah. The guy's in jail now."

"Was she...?"

"No."

"That's good." Said Alison.

"Yeah, I guess. She's so lucky. The guy that robbed her killed a high school student just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and from what she told me he was on the basketball team that the guys coach."

"Oh wow." Said Alison. "Well all we can do is be happy about the fact that she is safe, and the guy is in jail."

"Yeah, let's get some sleep. We've got a crazy day tomorrow." Said Roger motioning for Ali to lie on his chest.

"It'll be fun." Said Alison.

The next morning everyone woke up and met downstairs. When they got down there they found Brooke making breakfast or trying to judging by the mess she hadn't gotten very far.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Asked Roger with amusement.

"I was trying to make breakfast for everyone." She said.

"You didn't have to do that, we would have been fine running out and getting donuts." Said Collins.

"But I wanted to do something special."

"Just be yourself, that's all you have to do that's special." Said Roger.

"Why don't you go clean up honey and we'll take care of breakfast." Said Joanne.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she went into her room and got her bathing suit and outfit and headed upstairs. Roger heard her mumbling to herself. "What were you thinking, Lucas always tells you not to touch the stove. I don't know what I was thinking cause I can't cook." Roger quietly laughed at his daughter's small argument with herself.

Alison, Joanne, and Maureen cleaned up the kitchen and got started on breakfast. A short time later Brooke came back down and sat down with the guys and waited after she was blocked from entering the kitchen by Maureen.

"How was your shower?" Asked Mark.

"Good, I had to clean egg shells out of the drain." Said Brooke.

"Breakfast is served." Said Alison placing the plate of pancakes on the table along with the eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Oh wait. I almost forgot the home fries." Said Alison.

"I had potatoes?" Asked Brooke.

"Yup." Said Joanne.

"Thank you for fixing my mess."

"You're welcome honey. But just so you know your Dad can't cook anything other than oatmeal." Said Alison.

"And that was only a recent development." Said Mark.

"Alright so we didn't get my mother's cooking gene. We make up for it in other places." Said Roger while everyone laughed.

After breakfast everyone finished getting ready before they left for Haley and Nathan's house.

"So are we ready to go?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah. I think so. Are we bringing anything with us like a dish or anything?" Said Alison.

"Nope just us. When we get together like this I'm asked _not_ to bring food."

"Who were you banned by?" Asked Roger.

"Karen, Deb, Haley, and Peyton."

"Well how about we go to the grocery store and hit the bakery department?" Suggested Alison.

"If you really want to." Said Brooke amazed at how Alison seemed to fall into the role of a mother.

Everyone left Brooke's house and went to the store with Brooke driving. After they arrived Alison and Brooke headed in and went towards the bakery. When they got there Brooke noticed someone down the bread aisle.

"Alison I'll be right back."

"Okay honey." Said Alison watching where Brooke was heading, she was more intrigued when she noticed Brooke was heading towards a man.

"Jake Jagielski, do you not know what a phone is? I believe when I left you at Wal-Mart it was with specific instructions to call me."

"Hey Brooke. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just grabbing some kind of baked goods to go to Nathan and Haley's with."

"Cool, so how's everything been going with your dad since I last saw you?"

"Great actually they are all here visiting out in the van."

"That's great. I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it." Said Jake.

"Listen why don't you and Jenny come over today? We're going to be having a barbecue at Nathan and Haley's. I know everyone would love to see you guys." She said as she looked over at Alison making sure she didn't leave yet.

"I don't know. Peyton and I didn't leave things on great terms." Said Jake.

"How long ago was that? High school? Jake you are our friend you belong there. But listen I have to go cause the lady over by the baked goods is my step mom and my dad and all his friends are outside in the van."

"Alright well call me when you talk to Nate and Haley. Here's my number, I'm staying with my parents until I find a place." Said Jake.

"You got it. Bye." Said Brooke quickly walking back towards Alison.

"What was all that about? You're supposed to pick up boys in produce not bread." Said Alison with a smile.

"That's Jake. I've known him since junior year. He played with Luke and Nate, and dated Peyton." Said Brooke sampling a cookie that was on the display case for the purpose.

"Is he coming today?"

"I asked him. I'm going to call Nate now and ask."

"Good so I was thinking cookies and a cake." Said Alison picking up a couple tubs of cookies before walking over to the display case again and looking at the cakes, while Brooke dialed Nathan's number.

"That sounds great they have good stuff here." Brooke said waiting for Nathan to pick up.

"Hey Brooke. What's up you get lost?" He asked with a laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny Scott. Listen I ran into an old friend of ours at the grocery store and was wondering if he could come to our gathering?"

"Who?"

"Well he played basketball with you guys."

"That narrows it down." He said with humor.

"Well he used to carry around a car seat."

"Jagielski's back?"

"Yes he is."

"Hell yeah. Does he have Jenny with him?"

"Yup."

"Tell him to come over the more the merrier."

"Good, I'll call and tell him after I give Peyton a heads up."

"She'll be fine with it." Nathan assured.

"Bye Nate."

"Bye."

Brooke hung up the phone and went through check out with Alison and they then headed out to the car. Brooke dialed Peyton's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" Said Peyton answering.

"Hey so I ran into someone at the grocery store and invited him to the party and I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first."

"Who did you run into?"

"Jake?"

"Jagielski?"

"Yes, how many Jakes do we know?"

"That's fine. So does he have Jenny with him?"

"Yup. They're staying at his parents' house until he finds a place."

"It'll be a good thing to see them."

"Good, I'll call Jake and tell him."

"Okay, and you know Brooke if you ever want to date Jake. I'm good with it."

"Who said anything about dating? We'll talk later Alison and I locked everyone in the van with Maureen."

"Okay bye." Said Peyton with a laugh.

Brooke hung up the phone with Peyton and pulled out the paper Jake wrote his number on for her and dialed the number while opening the door and getting in.

As they approached the van Roger rolled down his window and said "Was that Jake that I just saw walk out of the store honey?"

"Yeah dad it was he and Jenny are going to join us for the BBQ at Nate and Hales today. And before you say anything Peyton is fine with him being there." Brook said with a wink.

"Does little Brookie have a boyfriend?" Asked Collins.

"No he's not my boyfriend." Said Brooke as the phone clicked signaling that someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake? It's Brooke."

"Hey Brooke. What's up?"

"So I talked to Nate and Peyton and Nate said 'Come over the more the merrier.' so the address is 1342 Prescott St."

"Okay do you know how to get there?"

"Not street names to go down. I only know landmarks."

"I'll ask my father. So what time do you want us there?"

"Like 1:30."

"Cool, we'll see you then." Said Jake.

Brooke quickly threw the van in gear and headed off towards Nathan and Haley's house. While the other continued to tease her.

"So Brooke what's he like?" Asked Joanne trying to help her out.

"Very sweet. He had some hard times in high school, but all he wanted was to make sure Jenny was okay. We all helped out the best we could."

"Who's Jenny?" Asked Maureen.

"His daughter. Her biological mother makes Victoria look loving. She only wanted her to hurt Jake so we helped Jake leave. I befriended Nicki and she wanted to know where Jake and Jenny were so I told her he went to Seattle when they were really going to Savannah. Then she found out came back by them Jake came back so Whitey took Jenny to his family in Florida. Nicki found her, kidnapped her and by that point Jake had been put in jail cause he wouldn't tell them where Jenny was. And Nicki disappeared Jake got out and went to find her. Peyton found them back in Savannah after the school shooting. Then somehow they ended up near Scarsdale where Dad and I ran into them at Wal-Mart. And now he's back for good." Explained Brooke.

"Are you going to start seeing him?" Asked Mark curiously.

"Yeah I'll see him later today." Said Brooke cheekily.

"You know what I mean."

"I know, I'm not sure. There's a lot of history between him and Peyton, I know she's with Luke, but that's just a lot of coincidence."

"What do you mean Honey?" Asked Alison.

"Dad you might want to block your ears." Said Brooke jokingly. "We've had some of the same partners, you know Nathan and Lucas. A couple other guys in high school, but I just don't want that to be the story of our lives."

"I understand, but Honey don't let that hold you back from finding happiness." Said Roger.

"I am happy Dad."

"Fine, happier then." He said.

"We're here." Brooke announced as she threw the van in park. Everyone unloaded and headed towards the front door when Brooke knocked once and then opened it.

"Aunt Brooke!" Said Jamie hugging her.

"Hi Jamie. Are you the welcoming committee?"

"Yup, Mama's in the kitchen."

"And your Dad?"

"On the porch arguing with Uncle Luke and Uncle Keith about the grill."

Everyone went into the kitchen and greeted each other. Eventually all the men had taken over the deck while the women had over taken the kitchen. Soon the party was in full swing when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Brooke popping a tomato in her mouth.

"Thanks Brooke." Said Haley.

"No problem." She answered going to the door and opening it. On the other side stood Jake and Jenny.

"Hey you made it." He said jokingly.

"So did you. Hey Jenny."

"Hi." The young girl said shyly.

"Well come on in. The guys are out on the deck." She was about to close the door when she spotted Dan coming up the walkway.

"Um, is he supposed to be here?" Asked Jake protectively.

"Long story, I'll explain later. Hey Dan."

"Hello Brooke. How are you?" He said coming in.

"Good, Dan you remember Jake Jagielski right?"

"Right, you were on the team with Nate and Luke." Said Dan.

"Yeah for a bit. This is my daughter Jenny. Jenny this is Mr. Scott."

"Hey Jenny."

"Hi."

"So I was just telling Jake that the guys have made a home on the deck."

"Great I'll see you later." Said Dan heading towards the kitchen.

"Okay, explain?" Said Jake curiously.

"Well, it started as being for Jamie's sake then we had a family dinner at Karen's. He came over, had a beer with my dad on the porch. They have some things in common." She said with a shrug.

"What could they possibly have in common?" Asked Jake.

"They've both done things they regret and they both have illnesses that need miracles to cure."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My dad has a blood disorder and Dan still has his heart problems."

"Oh damn."

"Yeah, but today is supposed to be a happy day, so why don't we find Jamie and Lily for Jenny to play with and you can go find the boys."

"Sounds like a plan."

They headed towards the kitchen where Jake and Jenny were warmly welcomed home and told they weren't allowed to ever leave. Jenny hit it off with Jamie and Lily and the three had managed to con the adults into letting them go swimming under the watchful eye of Mouth and Millie.

The women were all standing or sitting around the kitchen talking and putting together various salads or desserts.

"How are we going to finish all of this stuff?" Asked Alison with humor.

"Dad and Uncle Collins will finish off the munchies alone." Said Brooke jokingly knowing they had shared a joint in the parking lot of the grocery store.

"That's true." Responded Alison.

"Also besides them all the other guys eat more than their fair share." Said Karen.

"Speaking of eating have you found a model for this month's issue yet?" Asked Peyton.

"Ugh, no all the models these agencies keep sending me need to gain 10 lbs to be healthy so I tell them that and they act like I've insulted them."

"That's crazy." Said Maureen.

"I know, I don't know what I'm to do."

"Design a men's line and have an athlete on the cover." Said Haley flippantly.

"Haley you're a genius do you think Nate would?"

"Ask him."

"I will later." Said Brooke.

As the girls were in the kitchen talking the guys were in the deck trying to devise a plan to get the girls in the water.

"Well, who's going to be the hardest one to get in?" Asked Skills.

"Well the real question is whose going to get less pissed at us?" Asked Lucas.

"I'll be right back." Said Nathan with a smile.

"What's he doing?" Asked Fergie right as they heard a scream from inside the house.

"Nathan! Put me down! Nate please?"

"Oh shit!" Said Lucas.

"Was that?" Asked Jake.

"Uh-huh." Answered Lucas as Nathan appeared with Brooke in his arms.

"Dad! Please don't let him throw me in ." She said wiggling trying to get loose.

"Toss her Nate." Said Roger amused.

"Keith! Dan! Please tell him not to do this." She pleaded.

"Go for it Nate." Said Keith.

"Kids get out of the way Auntie Brooke's going for a swim." Said Nathan to Jamie, Lily, and Jenny.

"Nathan if you value your family jewels, you will put me down this instant!"

"I'm good, I've already procreated." He said as he dropped her in.

After Brooke got dropped in, it turned into an all out war. Nathan tried to help Brooke out only to be pulled in. Then Lucas grabbed Haley and tossed her in.

"Good thing we put on our suits, huh Hales."

"No kidding. I say we team up and get them all." Said Haley.

"Let's do it."

The girls got out of the pool and headed towards the guys who tried to scatter. Collins surprised everyone by grabbing Roger and throwing him in.

"Collins you're supposed to be on our side." Said Roger jokingly as he surfaced.

"Eh, I figured they could use a little help." He said.

In the confusion of Collins throwing Roger in Brooke was able to corner Jake.

"Brooke I swear it was all Luke and Nate's idea."

"Too bad." She said pushing him in with a smile.

"You are mean Davis." Jake said after he surfaced.

"You earned it Jagielski." She said smiling at him.

"Go out with me Brooke."

"What?"

"Go...out...with...me."

"When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"What about Jenny?"

"If Jake doesn't mind she can hang with us." Said Roger who was walking by the two.

"Are you sure?" Asked Jake.

"Yup. Go have fun."

"What do you say Brooke?"

"Yes."

Once Roger was satisfied that Brooke and Jake were going out the next night he made his way over to Alison and picked her up.

"Hi Babe."

"Roger put me down."

"Sorry." He took off running with her in his arms and jumped in. Haley had her camera already out and snapped a shot. She glanced at the picture and laughed before taking another one of them just holding each other after in the pool.

"What's up?" Asked Brooke.

"Look."

"Oh my God, is that my dad and Alison?" She asked looking at the picture then glancing at them holding each other in the pool.

"Yup."

"Good job. By the way I'm going out with Jake tomorrow night."

"What? When did this happen?"

"After I pushed him in. He asked, I asked who would watch Jenny, my dad volunteered."

"That's awesome. You deserve this Tigger."

"Thanks, and I want a copy of that."

"You bet. And just so you know Nate and I would have watched her."

"Thanks."

The rest of the day flew by and soon it was time to sit down and eat. Everyone gathered and the older kids decided to tell some more stories and Jake added a few parts.

"So what's Dim up to?" Asked Jake.

"He got married and has a son." Said Peyton.

"Are you serious? Who would marry him?" Asked Jake with humor.

"Bevin. But that's not the best part. His son's name is Nathan." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"Wow, you must feel special Nate. Do you remember Jr. year Classic?" Asked Jake.

"It was Ladies' Night alright complete with male strippers."

"Oh my god. That's bad. How did you guys not know?"

"We were 16 and assumed Ladies' Night meant there were more female strippers than usual." Said Lucas.

"He tried to redeem himself for Nathan's bachelor party but failed horribly." Said Fergie.

"What happened?" Asked Collins.

"Well he tried to order one from the phone book, so right after these guys come up with the keg that Mouth got with the fake ID Brooke made him. These two female cops show up Dim thinks they're the strippers so he smacks on her ass, she has him up against the sliding glass door before we can blink." Said Lucas.

"But Tim lives up to his nickname and thinks it's all an act. They had him in the car. We're trying to smooth it over with them when he calls the cop Foxy and says he can see her thong. We told them to take him." Said Nathan.

"We went down to bail him out. He comes out and goes 'Those were real cops.'." Said Mouth.

"It was confirmed something was wrong with him when I saw you two dressed as Lady Leprechauns' uniforms." Said Keith.

"That was dare night." Said Nathan.

"That was a fun night." Said Mouth.

"That's cause you didn't end up with Felix." Said Brooke.

"Or naked in the mall." Said Lucas.

"Is that the kid we drag raced?" Asked Dan.

"You drag raced?" Asked Karen.

"Dan was with me and yes it is. Anyways Mom, Felix challenged us."

"You let him drag race?" She asked smacking Dan's arm.

"Hey you let us go see Cooper at the track." Said Lucas.

"Yeah Luke that didn't turn out the best." Said Nathan.

"We used to drag race in Scarsdale, Collins remember Joey Thompson's car?"

"Oh my god, wasn't a Gremlin?"

"A Gremlin?"

"Yeah this guy was so proud of this school bus yellow Gremlin that he had, so he comes up to one day in the hall at the high school and challenges me to a race." Said Roger.

"What kind of car did you drive?" Asked Keith.

"A 1975 Mustang. Beat up as hell but ran great."

"A 'Stang vs. a Gremlin was this guy nuts?" Asked Dan laughing.

"Yeah cause when I won I couldn't even see him in my mirrors." Said Roger.

"Wow." Said Brooke. "Did you guys win?"

"No, I pulled away when Felix got a little too close to a semi for my liking." Said Lucas.

"He was a scum bag." Said Peyton.

"Here, Here." Said Brooke.

They all continued to sit around a chit chat all day and well into the evening. Jake then decided that it was time to take Jenny home since she, Jamie, and Lily were all asleep on the couches in Nathan and Haley's living room.

"So I'll come over around 7 tomorrow night? Is that okay?" Asked Jake as he and Brooke walked out to his car. Jake was carrying Jenny and Brooke carrying their bag.

"Sounds perfect and I'll be ready. And Jake just so you know it doesn't have to be fancy. I just want to hang out with you."

"Okay. Bye." He said with a smile.

"Bye." Said Brooke.

Jake drove off and Brooke headed back into the house where she was faced with the questions from her family. Who most of the time were too nosy for their own good.

"So what time should we expect Princess Jenny?" Asked Roger happy about the fact that they would be spending time with the child that could possibly become his grandchild if all went well between Jake and Brooke.

"Around 7. If she crashes before we get back you can put her in my room."

"You got it. Everything is going to start going up honey. No more hurt if I can help it." Said Roger pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Dad." She said into his chest.

Soon after Jake left everyone else started to clear out the last being Brooke and the others.

"So you have fun tomorrow night and I want details." Said Haley.

"You guys will have them all." Said Brooke hugging her.

"Just so you know Jagielski hurts you at all we'll beat him up for you." Said Nathan.

"Gee, thanks Nate."

"No problem. Now get out of here go home and get some sleep. You are okay to drive right?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Said Brooke.

The family arrived back at Brooke's in one piece and all headed to their beds.

"Good night all I will see you all in the morning."

"Yes you will, but please don't try and cook anything." Said Collins with a laugh.

The next morning they all woke up and found Roger in the kitchen making French toast for everyone. He turned around when he heard the door open.

"Morning, something smells good." Said Brooke as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Morning Sweetheart. It's French toast." Said Roger kissing her temple.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to cook."

"This is one of the few things I do." He said with humor and a smile.

"It smells great."

"Do you want some scrambled eggs with it?"

"Yes please with cheese."

"You got it. So are you nervous about your date?"

"Not really, I mean it's not like I don't know Jake."

"True."

"I have a question." Said Brooke.

"Shoot." Said Roger.

"Was it hard to go from friends to more with Alison?"

"No not really, I think something has always been there, even when I was going through all my stuff and she was with Benny. Why?"

"I'm just nervous that's all."

"You'll be fine." Said Roger handing her a plate.

Breakfast was a lively even as always Brooke enjoyed it. She knew she'd miss it when they all went back to New York.

The day passed by rather fast and the girls had brought Brooke into her room around 5 to help her get ready. Roger took the opportunity to pull out his guitar and play for a while.

"Is that Dad playing?" Asked Brooke who had only heard him play a handful of times.

"Yup." Said Maureen recognizing the song as 'Glory' which he wrote many years ago.

"It sounds great." Said Brooke.

"It's even better when he actually sings the lyrics." Said Joanne smiling.

"Do you think he would want to record it someday, ya know so we have something. I hate thinking about it but someday he won't be here." Said Brooke.

"Why don't you talk to Peyton and I'll work on Roger." Said Alison.

"Okay." Said Brooke with a smile.

Soon it was hitting around 6:45. There was a knock on the door. Jake knew they were early, but he figured that would give Jenny time to get comfortable before they left. Collins then opened the door.

"Hey Jake and Miss Jenny. Come on in."

"Thanks. She brought some things to do in her bag, and she brought pajamas also."

"Cool, well the girls have been helping Brooke get ready. We gladly stayed out here." Said Collins.

"Hey Jake how are you?" Asked Roger.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Good, so is the Princess ready to hang out tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"Honey you don't have to call me Sir, you can just call me Roger."

"Okay." Said Jenny as she sat down on the couch.

"Jake I just want to tell you something."

"Okay."

"You're a good guy and from what I can see a great father, but if you hurt my little girl between all of us we'll find somewhere, where they'll never find your body." Jake swallowed hard.

"You got it."

"Good?"

"I'm good." Said Jake with a smile.

A few minutes later Brooke emerged from her room with Alison, Maureen, and Joanne in tow.

"Hey." Said Brooke.

"Hey you look great." Said Jake.

"Thanks. You too. Hi Sweetheart." Said Brooke to Jenny.

"Hi Brooke." Answered Jenny.

"So are you ready to go?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, are you?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah. Alright Jenny you be good for Brooke's family and I'll see you later."

"I will Daddy. Have fun."

"Guys, be good for Jenny." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"Get out of here." Said Roger with a smile.

Brooke and Jake got into his car and headed towards downtown, when they got there Jake pulled over to the curb and parked in front of the Chinese restaurant where he had made reservations.

"You ready?" Asked Jake.

"For food always."

They walked into the restaurant and Jake walked up to the podium.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yeah, reservations for 2 under Jagielski."

"Of course, right this way." Said the hostess.

Meanwhile back at Brooke's house they had decided to put in a movie that they could watch with Jenny after Roger and she had colored for over an hour. Everyone had settled around the living room, and Roger ended up sitting on the couch with Jenny and Alison. Jenny had changed into her pajamas and decided she wanted to lay down on the couch using Roger's leg as a pillow underneath the one she had brought with her. He felt that his life was complete he was surrounded by his family, his girl curled up on one side of him with her head on his shoulder, and if everything went well tonight with his daughter and her friend the little girl who could be his grandchild on the other. He had no desire to leave this world yet but if his 'angels' decide it was his time he would go in peace.

On their date Brooke and Jake had a great time, they remembered different things that happened in high school and then caught up on thing that had happened more recently.

"So how did you find out that Roger was your biological father?" Asked Jake.

"Me and Victoria got into it, and she blurted it out. I found my original birth certificate. Then Luke and I went up to New York City with an old address Victoria gave me. And surprisingly he still lives there, so we went and got a DNA test and it proved to us that Victoria a two bit liar among other things and the rest is history."

"I'm glad you got the family you've always wanted, it's just too bad you had to wait 20 something years to get it."

"Thank you, I'm happy too, it's almost like he's always been there you know."

"Yeah." Said Jake.

"I'm glad you moved back Jake, but I just have to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Nikki, is she completely out of your lives?"

"Gone, maternal rights were terminated, she has two restraining orders against her for both Jenny and Heather, you know the baby she was pregnant with when I ran into you at Wal-Mart."

"That's great, are you in contact with Heather's father?"

"Yeah we talked and thought it would be good for the girls to know each other we email updates and pictures every once in a while and when Heather is a little older we'll set up some visits. I'm just grateful that neither one of them looks at all like her."

"That is something to be grateful for." Said Brooke with humor.

"So would you like to do this again sometime? Like regularly?"

"Jake are you asking me what I think you are asking me?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want?"

"I would like nothing more than to go out with you regularly. Hell you already get along with my father and aren't afraid of him."

"Actually he kind of scared me tonight." Said Jake with a smile.

"Oh god, what did he say?"

"Not much just that if I hurt his little girl that he knows a lot of places that they would never find my body."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"No I like that you have someone to watch your back when I can't." Jake said reaching over and holding her hand.

Later on that night Jake and Brooke headed back to her house to relieve the many sitters they had.

"So I had a great time tonight, and I'm glad we decided to give this a try." Said Jake.

"Me too. And I just want you to know that I love Jenny and will treat her like she's my own."

"I appreciate that, just don't spoil her." Said Jake with a smile.

"As if I'll leave that to everyone else in that house."

"Your dad is good with her."

"You should have seen him at the airport with Jamie, it irritates me even more that it's Victoria's fault that he missed out on raising his kid."

"Well we'll have to make sure he doesn't miss out on anything with Jenny."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean I know we just decided to give this a try but I couldn't think of any people I would want more involved in my child's life than your family. We have an amazing family. Yeah we're loud and crazy with drama we'll never know the whole story of, but that's what makes us a family."

"I don't want to be a family with anyone but you Jake. And thank you for allowing my family to be a part of it."

"You're welcome." Said Jake moving into kiss her Brooke who was facing the window spotted her curtains moving. She and Jake then kissed sweetly.

"We're being watched." She said with a smile.

"Are we?" He said looking over his shoulder as the curtain quickly closed.

"Subtle isn't their strong point." Said Brooke.

"We should go in."

"Yeah let's go." Said Brooke.

The new couple walked into the house and the only people who were innocent of spying were Roger and Jenny. Jenny was asleep and Roger cause Jenny was on his leg.

"Did you guys have fun spying?" Asked Brooke with a smile.

"Us we weren't spying." Said Collins.

"I saw you guys. Don't ever become undercover cops you all suck at it." Said Brooke with a smile.

"How was your guys' night?" Asked Roger with a laugh.

"Great. How was yours?" Asked Brooke sitting on the couch next to him.

"Great we colored, then we popped in a movie and she fell asleep, which was at around 8:30 or so." Said Roger.

"Thank you so much for watching her." Said Jake gathering her stuff.

"It was no problem, anytime."

Jake reached down to pick Jenny up and accidentally woke her up.

"Daddy?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah, honey we just got back we're going to go back to Grandma and Grandpa's and you can go back to sleep."

"Okay." She said resting her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Can you say bye to Brooke's family before you go back to sleep?"

"Bye." She said quietly.

"Bye Sweetheart sweet dreams okay." Said Roger.

"Okay night Papa." All the adults in the room looked around at each other and looked at Jenny. Jake looked at Roger with a smile as if saying _'Is that okay with you?'_

"Night honey." Roger said again as he kissed the top of Jenny's head.

"I'm going to walk them out to the car I'll be right back." Said Brooke.

"Wow that was fast." Said Jake.

"Yeah, you know if it's weird for you I can totally talk to him."

"I know it was a shock to him when she said it and your family is great I have no problem if you don't." Said Jake.

"Not at all." Said Brooke.

"Good so I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can set up another date?"

"I'd like that maybe we could do something the 3 of us or maybe you could come over tomorrow night for dinner, I promise not to cook."

"Good cause you can't. We'll be here." Said Jake.

"You are mean Jake." She said jokingly.

"Only to you Brooke. Night."

"Night."

Brooke walked back into the house and smiled at everyone. And then went over and took Jenny's spot on the couch next to Roger.

"So you are a _'papa'_ now?"

"He didn't mind that did he, cause Brooke honey I swear I said nothing to her like that."

"Don't worry Jake is happy she has more family. Let's just say her biological mother makes mine look like Mother of the Year."

"Well I'm happy to be whatever I can to you guys." Said Roger.

"You're the best Dad." Said Brooke hugging him. "Oh by the way I invited them over for dinner tomorrow night. So do you have any other specialties?"

"I'll make some spaghetti." Said Roger.

"Great."

Everyone turned into bed and the next day and dinner were great. Jake and Jenny seemed happier whenever they were with Brooke and the Bohos. Soon it was time for the Bohos to start packing to head back to New York, but not before Brooke and Alison's surprise for Roger. Brooke had talked to Peyton and she agreed that it would be awesome to hear Roger record something. He did and had a great time doing it and knew he was doing something for everyone by recording his songs for them. Brooke was helping Alison pack hers' and Roger's things.

"Thank you for helping me pack sweetheart." Said Alison.

"It's no problem." Said Brooke with a smile folding one of Roger's sweatshirts.

"I'm really glad we could get to know each other these past couple weeks."

"Me too, I hope it continues. I don't really have anyone to talk to about things that are going on with everyone. I mean Karen and Deb are great but they don't understand, I mean they haven't seen it firsthand. You know?"

"I know. And I want you to know that no matter what happens you will always be in my life. I consider you my daughter Brooke. You can call me at anytime to talk about anything or nothing, but I will always be there for you."

"Thanks Alison." Said Brooke giving her a hug.

"You are so welcome honey."

It was soon time to take everyone to the airport and Brooke was upset cause she knew she would miss them all, and the company she had in her house.

"You know I wouldn't mind it if you all stayed forever right?" Said Brooke.

"I know Baby, but you have a life to get back to here and so don't we. But don't hesitate to pop in at anytime you know the door is never locked for you, as a matter of fact I got you this." Said Roger handing her a small box.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

"It's a key." Said Brooke after she opened the box.

"It's a key to the loft I should have given it to you before you left the last time but I think we were both still in shock."

"Thanks Dad." She said hugging Roger.

"You never have to thank me for being your father; I'm honored to be one." Said Roger.

"Flight 405 to New York City is now boarding rows 1-20." Said a flight attendant.

"That's us." Said Collins.

"I'll talk to you tonight?" Asked Brooke.

"I'll call as soon as I walk in the door." Said Roger.

"And if he forgets I will." Said Alison hugging her tightly.

"Okay, thanks Mama."

"You are so welcome honey. I love you."

"I love you too." Brooke watched the group heading for the gate and then turned around to find Jake standing behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured you needed a ride back to the house or store after you returned your bus."

"Thank you, let's go." Said Brooke taking Jake's hand.

The Bohos got on the plane and headed back to New York; as soon as they got into the loft Roger put his bags in his room and headed right to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby it's me we just got home." Said Roger.

"And when he says just got home he means we're still walking in the door." Yelled Collins.

"You know you could have unpacked first." Said Brooke laughing.

"I told you I would call as soon as I get in." Said Roger.

"You're weird Dad."

"Yeah I know. I think all the loud music over the years fried my brain. Either that or second hand pot smoke."

"Dad let's face it, it's first hand smoke." Said Brooke with a smile and a small laugh.

"Alright I give up." Said Roger laughing.

"I'm glad you made it home safe."

"We did. I think we might have irritated the flight attendants a bit, but it was a good flight."

"Good, I can't wait until either you guys come back or I come up there to see you."

"Soon honey, real soon." Said Roger.

"Good. Well I have to go get ready we're taking Jenny out to the movies tonight."

"Well you guys have fun and I will talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Baby."

"Bye. Dad."

"Bye honey."

Brooke hung up the phone and went and finished getting ready. When Jake arrived she was ready and they took Jenny to the movies and then dinner at McDonald's since they decided Jenny should pick.

Brooke and Jake had been dating now for about 6 months when they decided to move in together. Jake had been more than happy to leave his parents' house. After they moved in with Brooke, Jenny asked if it was okay to call Brooke _'Mom'_. One night while Brooke was working late at the store Jake got up the nerve to call Roger.

"SSSPPPEEEAAAKKK!"

"Um, hey Roger its Jake."

"Hey Jake is everything okay?" Asked Roger worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine Brooke's working at the store late and Jenny's doing her homework. I wanted to call and ask you something."

"Okay, what's up?" Said Roger sitting down.

"I want to ask Brooke to marry me and I wanted your permission."

"Jake of course you have my permission I would like nothing better."

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, so when are you going to ask?"

"More than likely tonight. I'm making dinner right now she should be home soon."

"Call me later." Said Roger with a smile.

"Oh I bet she will." Answer Jake.

"Alright bye kid."

"Bye Roger."

"Hey I'm home."

"Mommy!"

"Hey honey, how was school today?" Asked Brooke.

"Good, Daddy's making dinner."

"Really? Hey hon." Said Brooke.

"Hey you. How was work?"

"Ugh, stressful but this month's issue is done."

"Good, here sit down dinner's ready."

"It smells great." Said Brooke.

It was after dinner and the family had settled into the living room when Jake decided it was time to propose.

"Brooke I have to talk to you."

"What's up?" Asked Brooke.

"I talked to Roger earlier..."

"Is everything okay?" Asked Brooke worried.

"Everything is fine, I called him to ask him if I could ask you to marry me, so will you?"

"Will I what?" Asked Brooke jokingly and Jake knew she was joking.

"Will you marry me?"

"Absolutely."

"Really?"

"Really." Said Brooke as she hugged Jake with all she had.

"Thank you." Said Jake kissing her.

"You are welcome. You really called my dad?"

"Hell yeah I called him, after he threatened to bury me in unknown parts if I hurt you. You bet your ass I called him."

"Thank you so much."

"You are so welcome I love you." Said Jake.

"I love you too so much. I need to call my parents."

"Go ahead." Said Jake as Brooke.

"SSSPPPEEEAAAKKK!"

"Hey it's Brooke anyone home?"

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hey Mama."

"What's up?" Asked Alison.

"Who else is around?" Asked Brooke.

"Everyone is sitting here."

"Well is there a speaker phone on your guys' phone?"

"Yup hang on. Okay honey."

"Hi guys."

"Hey sweetie, what's going on your dad called us all over here saying you might have some news tonight?" Said Maureen.

"Nice Dad."

"Hey blame the guy you're dating." Said Roger.

"Correction the guy I'm marrying."

"Oh my god! Congratulations! That is great!" Came the various responses.

"So have you decided where you guys want to get married yet?" Asked Alison.

"No this all just happened." Said Brooke with a laugh. "Well we just wanted to tell you guys, but we have to call Jake's parents now and then the others."

"Okay honey, congratulations again. Can I talk to Jake for a moment honey?"

"Sure hang on. Here."

"What?"

"My dad wants to talk to you." She said handing him the phone.

"Hey Roger, what's going on?"

"Jake I just want you to remember what we talked about a few months ago, you hurt my daughter, and I'll hurt you."

"I know."

"Okay, now congratulations."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." Said Roger.

"Here's Brooke." Jake said handing the phone back to her.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi sweetheart, congratulations and I will talk to you later okay?"

"Okay Bye Dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

Brooke and Jake married a few months later in North Carolina at the River Court. It wasn't the most traditional place but it seemed to fit them. Roger walked her down the aisle. Jake's mother Audrey was not exactly happy with the location or the size of the of the guest list.

"I don't understand why you don't want a large wedding; you guys deserve to have the best." Said Audrey.

"But Mom we don't want a huge wedding we just want our close friends and family." Said Jake trying to explain it to her.

"But I don't understand why you don't want more of our family there."

"Because I don't talk to any of them Mom. Okay get over it the only people that are going to be there are you, Dad, Jenny, our friends from here, and Brooke's family is coming down from New York. That's all that's going to be there, if you don't like it too bad we want something small."

"Jake!"

"No this is our wedding, not yours." Said Jake leaving his parents' house.

Jake drove back to his and Brooke's house and was met with a smile.

"Hey Babe." Said Brooke.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Good everything is almost done, everyone is arriving tomorrow. How'd it go at your mom's?"

"Oh she's pissed at me, but I don't care."

"The guest list again?"

"What else? She just doesn't get it. But it doesn't matter we're getting the wedding we want, small and simple." Said Jake.

"Well everything is ready I'm going to start dinner when Jenny gets home from school that way while she's doing homework it can cook."

"So when we go on our trip who's she staying with?" Asked Jake curious.

"Nate and Haley. Haley said it would be no problem since Jamie and Jenny go to the same school." Said Brooke.

"Cool, I can't believe we're getting married in a week."

"I know I'm picking up the van and everyone tomorrow at the airport at 12."

"That makes for an early flight for them tomorrow who picked that one?" Asked Jake knowing that not all of the boho's were morning people.

"Mama said that was the only flight that had enough seats for all of them. Then as she was telling me this I could hear Dad in the background complaining about it, so she told him to suck it up and be happy he was going at all, cause if he kept it up she was leaving him in New York."

"She'd do it too." Said Jake.

"And he knows that, so he shut up fast." Said Brooke with a laugh.

The phone rang a few minutes later and Jake answered.

"Hello?"

"Jake honey, it's Mom. Listen I was thinking maybe we could call around and see if any of the churches were available?"

"Mom we are getting married at the River Court with the reception at Tric."

"I don't understand what you have against a respectable wedding at a church with all your family in attendance."

"Because Brooke's family wouldn't be respected there." Said Jake.

"What are you talking about? We have been going to church forever."

"Mom, we are not getting married in a church where Brooke's family isn't accepted with open arms and hearts."

"I don't understand."

"Two of Brooke's aunts and one of her uncles are gay, Mom. And the churches that you want us to get married in won't accept them fully. So we are getting married with a justice of the peace at the River Court. If you can't understand that or just don't care then you are not welcome at my wedding if all you are going to do is complain."

"JAKE!"

"No Mom! We have been having the same argument since Brooke and I announced we were engaged and I'm tired of it. Those are your choices with come and enjoy the wedding with us or stay home."

"Well I never JACOB, then I guess this means I don't have a son or a granddaughter. Since nothing I say or do matters to anyone anymore, your father is adamant that you be left to your own decision. I guess this means that you are dead to me, good bye." His mother said as she hung up.

Jake hung up the phone and turned to look at Brooke.

"What happened?" Asked Brooke.

"She disowned me and she isn't coming."

"Jake I'm so sorry. Maybe we should..."

"No, we are doing this our way, besides we have more than enough family."

"Well tell ya what if you need a daddy, I'm sure Uncle Collins won't mind." Said Brooke with a smile.

"You think he would?" Asked Jake with a laugh.

"Yeah, we can say he found you on his doorstep."

As Brooke and Jake settled in to watch a movie the phone rang again.

"Hello dad, I know your calling about what Audrey did. Yes Audrey, she is no longer worthy to be called mom, she is nothing more than the woman who gave me life." Jake said.

"I'm sorry it had to come to that son, I told her not to even go there. I spoke with Father MacKinney and he has annulment papers ready. I don't want to be married to that nag anymore." John said.

"Dad, don't throw away your 25 year marriage because of this."

"Jake, I'm not throwing anything away I'm tired of her bullshit. It's a long time coming and tonight just pushed it over the edge." Said John. "In reality we only married because we were matched by our parents, money marries money. I am so happy that you and Brooke are marrying out of love for each other first and foremost. The money is secondary to you both. I hope that I'll still be Grandpa John to Princess Jenny." John said.

"Of course Dad I just don't want her around. Not after this." Said Jake.

"I totally understand." Said John.

"Well we're going to watch a movie can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll be at the house. She left."

"Okay, bye Dad."

"Bye Jake." Jake then hung up the phone.

After Jake's conversation with his father, the young family finished watching the movie, and then settled into bed. Brooke stayed up trying to figure out where everyone was going to sleep when she felt Jake's arms around her.

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine."

"But Jake we have one less room than we did the last time they visited."

"So we still have a living room."

"I don't want to banish anyone to the living room."

"We'll figure something out when everyone gets here and see what they think."

"Okay. Good night." Said Brooke.

"I love you." Said Jake.

"I love you too." Said Brooke as she turned over to look at him.

"What?" Asked Jake.

"Nothing just this is our last night single without my entire family staying with us."

"Only you could go from worried to horny that fast." Said Jake with a smile.

"I know I'm the best." Said Brooke returning his smile. She then leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss with a more eager one of his own. He started to reach over to his nightstand for a condom. Brooke broke the kiss. "Do you want to have more kids?" She asked seriously.

"With you? Of course."

"Then let's take a chance if something happens, it happens."

"Okay." He leaned back over to her and started removing their clothes. Once all their clothes were on the floor. He gently but swiftly entered her and they started to move together. Tongues battled for dominance and hands groped for leverage. It was then that they were both reaching climax, Brooke who was now on top pressed her hands to Jake's chest as she rode out the waves that were coursing through her veins. Jake followed a second later with one more thrust. "Wow."

"I told you I'm the best." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"Yes you are Baby." He said with a smile rubbing her back as she shifted next to him with her head on his chest. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do about your last name? I mean with the store and magazine going?"

"I'm hyphenating it; I'm going to be Brooke Penelope Davis-Jagielski. And not just cause of the professional aspect of things but also someday my dad isn't going to be here and since I'm his only child I want to carry on the name."

"I understand that, you know what I think we should do?"

"What?"

"All of our kids should have two last names."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean your name should live on. No matter who's here to carry it."

"You'd confuse our kids just for that."

"Yup. If that's okay with you?"

"I love it." Said Brooke.

"Good so when you adopt Jenny that's what her name will be."

"I'll be glad to give it to her."

"Did you tell your dad this is what you were doing?"

"Nope I was going to surprise him with it."

"Good. I love you." Said Jake.

"I love you too. Good night." Said Brooke.

"Night Honey."

The next morning Brooke was up and ready before she really had to be but she wanted to make sure everything was ready for everyone. Jake and Jenny got up and they headed to the car to go get breakfast and the van.

After dropping Jenny off at school Jake dropped Brook off at the local Avis rental car, which happened to be the only dealership in Tree Hill, once Brooke finished the paperwork and Mouth handed her the keys she was taken to the rather large van that would be transporting her family once again. But before she could enter the car she heard a familiar voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"So you couldn't wait to take my ticket to an easy life, I mean really is that your job to steal people's families I mean you steal everything else from guys especially. Well you are not going to ruin my plans to become rich I will drain both your bank accounts and disrupt your wedding if you don't hand over full custody of Jenny back to me." Nicki said handing papers to Brooke.

"Well look what the pimps dragged in. How is it knowing that you are a slut and a horrible mother Nicki. And plus you can't get anywhere near my family, I'm not the same insecure teenager I was back then I've grown up, and I've learned a lot over the years. But you Nicki are the same. You are the same cold hearted useless slut you always were; you use your daughters to make you money. Well guess what a judge finally saw you for who you are, and you aren't getting anywhere near my daughter."

"She is not your daughter! She is mine! I gave birth to her!"

"Being family isn't what you're born into, it's loving unconditionally. And you have never been able to do that Nicki. Because the only person you have ever loved unconditionally is yourself."

"Well isn't that precious why don't you take your after school special type speech and eat shit, I WILL GET JENNY BACK WAIT TILL YOU HEAR FROM MY LAWYER." Nicki said.

"Not before you hear from mine."

"You want me to call the cops?" Asked Mouth.

"You mean call Skills yeah, could you cause technically she's violating her termination order." Said Brooke.

"Cool, consider it done. You going to be okay driving that thing?"

"Oh that big thing I'll be fine. If it gets too much Jake'll drive."

"Okay tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do thanks honey." She said taking the keys and heading out to the monstrosity of the van world at least it was to Brooke.

Mouth picked up the phone and dialed Skills' cell phone.

"Hey Mouth what's going on?"

"We got a problem."

"What?" Asked Skills.

"Nicki's back and just got into an argument with Brooke."

"Is Brooke okay?"

"Yeah, but Nicki threatened to call a lawyer and said she wanted Jenny back. You guys need to do something her rights to Jenny were terminated."

"You got it; you got a license plate on her?"

"Yeah it's GHY-8958, and it's a green Taurus."

"Done, she ain't messing with my family."

"Thanks Skills."

"No problem."

After Skills hung up he drove around town in his cruiser. It had been about 20 minutes when he spotted the car outside of Blue Note.

"Typical." He parked and made his way into the bar.

"Hey Skills! What can I get you?" Asked Vegas.

"Nothing man, I'm on duty. Hey how long has she been in here?"

"15 minutes or so why?"

"Right before she got here, she was hassling Brooke."

"Why would she be hassling Brooke?" Asked Vegas not really recognizing Nicki.

"Cause Brooke stole my daughter that's why!" Said Nicki.

"Nicki you have no parental rights to Jenny and you have a restraining order on you. You violated it I got to take you in."

"You can't do anything to me." She said.

"Actually I can, let's go. Vegas can you call Mouth and Keith about the car?"

"You got it."

Skills got her outside and into his car.

"They stole them! My kids were kidnapped!" She said screaming.

"Nicki shut up! Your kids were removed because you use them as pawns in your sick games. They are with people who give a damn."

"They bought the judge off." Said Nicki smugly.

"With what money? Heather's father is a teacher right? And Jake? He works down at the garage with Keith. So between them where would they get the money to pay off a judge?"

"Brooke probably helped." Said Nicki pouting because all her ideas were being shot down.

"When did your rights get terminated?" Asked Skills.

"In May of last year."

"Yeah that's funny cause Brooke was visiting with her family then. And second her and Jake didn't start dating until this past July. So there goes that crazy theory. Oh look here's your new hotel for the rest of your stay here in Tree Hill." Skills got out and took Nicki inside.

"What do we have here Taylor?" Asked the desk Sergeant.

"She violated custody and a restraining order."

"I didn't even see Jenny."

As Skills locked Nikki in the cell she reminded him that she was allowed one phone call. Skills knowing full well that she would try to get Dan to help her, warned him ahead of time.

"Alright Nikki you can get your phone call, but just so you know Dan is not going to help you." Skills said.

"Sure he won't help me, I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse the last time he helped me." Nikki said.

"That was then, this is now. But go ahead waste your phone call." Said Skills.

She quickly dialed Dan's cell phone number.

"Hello this is Dan Scott how may I help you." He said.

"Hello Dan its Nikki, I was hoping that we could figure out a way for me to get out of here and get Jenny back." She said.

"Why would I help you ruin your daughter's life?"

"I think you know the answer Dan, I can give you something that you'll enjoy and we can both be rich." Nikki said.

"I don't think so you worthless slut, you really have no common sense do you. YOU ARE IN VIOLATION OF YOUR RESTRAINING ORDER AND YOUR RIGHTS TO JENNY WERE TERMINATED." Dan boomed as he hung up.

Meanwhile Jake and Brooke made their way to the airport and were relieved to find that the flight was slightly delayed.

"So what do you think of all of this?" Asked Brooke as they sat in the chairs.

"I think we need to talk to Joanne, and let Skills do his job."

"Okay."

"Flight 2524 from New York City is now arriving at Gate 24." Said an announcement over the loud speaker.

"That's them." Said Brooke getting excited again and momentarily forgetting about the Nicki drama.

About 15 minutes later Brooke spotted Roger stepping out of the gate and quickly ran over to him.

"Dad!" Roger smiled and caught her in a hug.

"Oh my baby girl. I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She said not really wanting to let go, but knew she had to greet everyone.

She moved on to hug Alison just as tightly as she did with Roger, and moved that over to everyone else. They all returned the hugs and kisses before also greeting Jake.

"Where's the princess?" Asked Collins.

"She's at school; Nate's going to pick her up today." Said Jake.

"So you guys excited about next week?" Asked Joanne.

"Yes, I can't wait. But ugh there is still so much to do still." Said Brooke.

"Well we're here now so we can help take some of the load." Said Maureen.

"I'm so glad too. Well the van is out in the parking lot so let's get your luggage and head home." Said Brooke.

"Sounds good to me." Said Roger.

The family made their way to baggage claim and retrieved all their stuff. Roger had somehow managed to get his guitar as his carry on.

"How did you manage to get your guitar on the plane?" Asked Jake.

"Told them I didn't have anything else with me. But they did question Ali's med arsenal in her bag." Said Roger smugly.

"You got questioned?" Asked Brooke.

"I had to pull them all out and the med cases and explain why I had so many for a 4 hour flight."

"You got put on more pills?" Asked Brooke looking at Roger.

"No she's carrying both mine and Collins' stuff."

"So on top of their prescriptions, I have all their vitamins as well. Plus my own stuff."

"That's crazy." Said Brooke with a laugh.

After hitting baggage claim they headed out to the van and headed back to Brooke and Jake's house. When they got there Brooke and the girls headed up to unpack.

"So how's everything going with you and Jake?" Asked Maureen.

"Great we actually came to a decision last night." Said Brooke.

"What's that honey?" Asked Alison

"We are going to add to our family."

"You're pregnant?" Asked the girls excitedly.

"Not yet, unless last night worked." Said Brooke with a smile.

"You know this will make your father really happy and might send him into a mid life crisis all at the same time." Said Alison smiling.

"Please Roger has his mid-life crisis at 23." Said Maureen laughing. "I'm serious he sold his prized guitar moved to Santa Fe then came back. Good thing when the boys found out they went and got it back the day he sold it. That was one thing I never thought I would see. When we dated I used to tell him that he loved it more than me."

"We've all told him that. Mimi used to try and hide it on him. A couple times during withdrawal she came very close to breaking it. When she couldn't she broke Roger's hand so he couldn't play anymore." Said Joanne.

"How'd she do that?" Asked Brooke curious.

"She tried to get out of the loft; Roger ran after her, she didn't like it so she slammed the door on it." Said Maureen.

"And the man refused all pain meds stronger than aspirin." Said Alison remembering Mark telling her about the pain Roger had been in during that time.

"Wow." Said Brooke.

"We all tried to tell him it wouldn't hurt him recovery wise, but he refused." Said Joanne.

As soon as their conversation ended, they heard the door bell ring. Jake answered it to find Nate, Dan, Jenny, and Jaime on the other side.

"Hey Dan I was expecting Nate and the kids but something tells me your here because you have something on your mind." Jake said.

"Hey Jake sorry pop by like this, but we all need to have a major talk." Said Dan.

"Well come on in guys, kids I think there are some people in the living room that want to see you guys." Said Jake hinting that the guys were there.

"PAPA!"

"There's my princess! I've been waiting for you to get home. How was school?" Said Roger picking her up and giving her a huge hug.

"Boring."

"Why was it boring?" Asked Roger sitting on the couch with her.

"Because a couple of the kids were bad and we all got free time and show and tell taken away. We had to sit there quietly reading when I had something really good to show." Said Jenny slightly pouting.

"What were you going to show?" Asked Collins.

"I was going to show the picture of all of us at the Statue of Liberty, but she wouldn't let me."

"Oh that stinks Princess that the rest of the kids had to suffer because of those bad boys." Roger said.

"Well Sweetheart maybe you can show it next time." Said Mark.

"I can't. It was the last one of the school year, and next year we don't have show and tell." Said Jenny.

"Jenny I have an idea maybe after the grownups are all done talking, you could do your show and tell for me since I haven't seen your pictures from New York yet, how does that sound?" Said Dan.

"Could I?" Asked Jenny.

"You bet. Okay?" Said Dan.

"Okay." Said Jenny.

"I have an idea; I know you have a grandma and a couple crazy aunts upstairs who would love to see you and Jamie, so why don't you guys go up while we guys talk, okay?" Suggested Roger.

"Okay Papa. Come on Jamie." Said Jenny getting up and heading up stairs to find the girls.

Jamie and Jenny made their way upstairs and quickly found the girls in the room where Maureen and Joanne would be staying in.

"Nana!"

"Oh Sweetheart, when did you get home?" Asked Alison giving the kids hugs.

"Just now Grandpa Dan and Uncle Nathan are downstairs too." Said Jenny hugging everyone else as Jamie was pulled into hugging everyone too. Alison noticed that Jenny looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Honey?" Alison asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you still bummed about Show and Tell? Cause Grandpa said you could show him."

"I know, but I just don't like that we got in trouble for what Edwin and Joey did."

"What do you mean Honey? What happened today?" Asked Brooke pushing Jenny's hair back to look at her.

"Edwin and Joey got in trouble today so Mrs. Kane took away Show and Tell from all of us and we had to read silently until dismissal."

"Ugh, I hate her teacher." Said Brooke.

"Why?" Asked Joanne.

"Because every time someone does one little thing wrong that isn't to her standards we get called in for a parent/teacher conference. The last time we were in one, Jenny had been sick with the flu all week and couldn't really study for her spelling test so she ended up getting a 79 on it. This woman calls Jake and me in to find out if there is anything going on at home that she should be aware of since Jenny scored so low on a couple tests. I told the woman _'Yeah, she was sick all week.'_ She literally goes _'Well then she should have had more time to study then.'_ It's like what would you like me to do quiz her while she's tossing her cookies. Thank goodness you've only got a couple more weeks with her. We already picked next year's teacher and she's really nice and really thorough." Said Brooke.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Asked Jenny.

"Honey, I don't think there is I can try and call her now but I don't know if it'll do us any good but I can try. Okay?"

"Okay."

Brooke grabbed the phone and dialed the school's number.

"Kirkland Academy, Caitlin speaking."

"Hi Caitlin, its Brooke Davis. Jenny's mom."

"Hey Brooke what can I do for you?"

"So Mrs. Kane had two misbehaving children in her class today and punished the whole class and now I have an upset little girl here."

"Trust me Brooke you aren't the first parent to call, Mrs. Kane is in the Principal's office now getting spoken too, do you want to talk to Turner?"

"Could I?"

"Yup, hang on."

"Principal Turner."

"Hey, Mr. Turner it's Brooke Davis."

"Well Hello Ms. Davis what can I do for you?" Said Todd happy to be hearing from Brooke.

"Well I've got an upset 7 year old, who doesn't understand why she got Show and Tell taken away because of the misbehavior of two kids. Mr. Turner my entire family is in town and Jenny was all excited this morning when Jake dropped her off now Nate brings her home and she's bummed out, this is supposed to be an exciting day. But instead of hanging out with my family I'm on the phone with you wondering what the hell is wrong with that teacher."

"I understand completely, and just as I've told the other parents Mrs. Kane will not be returning to work in the morning and today's scheduled Show and Tell will go on tomorrow under my supervision."

"Thank you so much Mr. Turner."

"No problem Brooke, and please apologize to Jenny for me."

"I will, thanks Mr. Turner. Bye."

"Bye."

"Well little one it looks like you will be having a sub tomorrow and Mr. Turner said he will be watching Show and Tell tomorrow."

"Thank you Mama!"

"Glad I can help now go tell the boys." Said Brooke.

Jenny and Jamie ran downstairs to hear all the guys talking.

"So when she called me I told her there was no way I was going to help her. Jake I know you are on the outs with your mother, so Nicki might try to exploit that." Said Dan.

"Daddy! Mama got Show and Tell back!" Said Jenny from the stairs.

"How'd she do that?" Asked Jake.

"She called Mr. Turner." Said Jenny.

"That's great Sweetheart." Said Roger.

Later on that night the family ended up at Karen and Keith's house for dinner and Jenny made sure to bring her pictures to show Dan. The doorbell rang and since Roger was closest he told everyone he'd get it. He opened it and saw that it was Whitey.

"Hey Mr. Durham, how are you?"

"Roger, how many times have I told you to call me Whitey?" Giving Roger a hug.

"I know, I know." Said Roger returning his hug.

"Hey Whitey, come on in." Said Keith. "Karen, Whitey's here."

"Hey Whitey." She said from the kitchen.

"Hi Sweetheart." Whitey responded.

"So Rog, when are yours' and Ali's parents getting in?" Asked Collins.

"Tomorrow. I think at around 2 my mom said she'd call me tonight and give me a definite time. Speaking of. Hi Mom." Roger responded as his cell phone started to ring.

"Hi Sweetie, I just wanted to let you know we'll be in at 1 tomorrow. And we're flying on Air Tran." Said Marty.

"Great Mom, we'll be there and tomorrow night we're going to go out to dinner with everyone."

"Sounds perfect Honey."

"Alright so I'll see you tomorrow Mom."

"Okay, bye Honey."

"Bye." Said Roger hanging up his phone and rejoining the conversation he was having with all the other guys.

"Where are they staying?" Asked Mark.

"At the hotel. I figured we'd all go have dinner somewhere?" Said Roger suggesting it to the whole room.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Collins.

"Dinner's ready Boys." Said Alison poking her head into the room.

"Thanks Ali." Said Keith.

"I'll go get the rug rats." Said Roger. "Kids dinner's ready." He said entering Lily's room and knocking on the door frame.

"Okay Papa." Said Jenny.

Everyone made their way into the dining room and sat down to dinner. Plates were passed around the conversation was boisterous.

"We had fun in high school, but I think the best road trip was when we had to go rescue Mouth in Texas." Said Lucas.

"It would have been even better if Chris hadn't wormed his way into the group." Said Brooke.

"How did he find his way on to that trip?" Asked Dan who hadn't heard the whole story.

"The truck we were using broke down cause Brooke didn't realize that the orange light on the dash meant something." Said Lucas looking at Brooke.

"It was pretty." Said Brooke defensively.

"Turned out to be the service engine light so we're waiting on the side of the road and then this tour bus pulls up and out steps Chris Keller." Said Lucas.

"We had no choice but to get on and have the car towed to Honeygrove." Said Peyton.

"So we're sitting on the bus, and he's looking at the three of us and tells Haley she was looking a little fat that night." Said Lucas.

"I was about 8 months pregnant with Jamie." Said Haley.

"Ooh, the kid isn't that smart is he?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah brains weren't Chris' thing but then he turns to Nate and goes _'Dude not mine.'_." Said Peyton.

"I never liked that kid, talking about himself in the 3rd person all the time." Said Whitey.

"That's just creepy." Said Maureen.

"So anyway we get there and Mouth is sitting in jail for sleeping on a bench somewhere in the town." Said Lucas.

"Then we found out Honeygrove was having their prom and since ours sucked we decided to crash theirs." Said Nathan. "We went and found this Salvation Army type store and found these crazy outfits. Dan, Skills found your tux from senior prom." Everyone laughed.

"What are you laughing about Roger you wore a lime green leisure suit." Said Maureen.

"Dad?" Asked Brooke with a laugh.

"It matched your dress Maureen and you said _'Oh Pookie, it looks great.'_." Said Roger imitating Maureen much to everyone's humor.

"Yeah but now I see the pictures and we look like we got dunked in slime." Said Maureen. "My mother still has our prom photo on the mantel."

"So does mine, in fact people who see that photo for the first time then see a picture of me and Brooke ask if you are her mother." Said Roger.

"Really?" Asked Brooke and Maureen.

"Yeah." Said Roger.

"I could see it." Said Joanne.

"Me too, I mean if I hadn't know any better before. I could defiantly see it." Said Mark.

"Me too." Said Alison.

"So Brooke do you have most of the wedding plans done?" Asked Whitey.

"Most of them are there are just some final touches I need to make and then everything will be done for Saturday."

"I still can't believe you guys are getting married at the River Court though." Said Lucas.

"Well we are, and you better be there." Said Brooke sticking her tongue out at him.

"I will be don't worry." Said Lucas.

The rest of the night went by with stories from the adults and the kids, by 11 everyone decided to head home and go to sleep.

"Good night guys." Said Brooke to everyone as she carried Jenny upstairs.

"Night honey, I'll see you in the morning." Said Roger.

"Yeah what time do Nana and Grampa get in?" Asked Brooke.

"1, they're coming in on Air Tran."

"Okay so we should leave here around 11 just to be on the safe side." Said Brooke.

"Alright Honey you go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning." Said Roger kissing her temple.

"Night Dad, love you."

"Love you too."

The next day Jake took Jenny to school before heading to work himself. He was starting back to school in September so he was trying to get as much work in as possible. Brooke got up and had breakfast with everyone before taking a quick shower and getting ready to go see Steven and Marty.

"Dad you ready to go?"

"Yup let's go, guys we'll be back in a bit." Said Roger to everyone else.

"Okay bye babe." Said Ali.

"Bye honey."

Roger and Brooke made their way to the airport, but were met with traffic.

"Well it's a good thing we left early; I didn't think there would be this much traffic." Said Brooke as her and Roger sat in her car.

"We'll get there, oh look we're moving. Besides this is nothing you've seen the traffic in New York." Said Roger.

"Oh yeah, those traffic jams are always fun getting yelled at by cabbies." Said Brooke with a smile. They finally made it into the airport and took seats by the baggage claim that said it was going to be unloading Steven and Marty's suitcases. Soon enough they spotted Marty and Steven heading towards them.

"I can't believe you are getting married Brooke. I am so happy for you and Jake." Marty said giving her a hug before hugging Roger.

"I can't believe it either." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"I mean really baby girl it seems like yesterday that we were taking pictures at Wal-Mart up in Scarsdale, and you bumping into Jake and Jenny. Now you have a family of your own." Steven said.

"Actually dad it was just last year that Brooke knocked on the loft and we found each other." Roger said with a smirk.

"Don't be such an ass Roger." Steven said.

"Grampa told you." Said Brooke with a laugh.

The family headed out of the airport and got to Brooke's car. Roger put the bags in the trunk and got into the passenger seat. The traffic was lighter than Brooke and Roger expected. Brooke decided that she would surprise Jenny by picking her up from school that day so she called Nathan and told him that he would only have to pick up Jamie.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tutor Husband its Brooke."

"Well Hello Brooke what can I do for you?"

"You only have to pick up your kid today we're going to surprise Jenny."

"Okay, no problem."

"Thanks Hubby."

"Bye Brooke." Said Nathan laughing.

"Bye."

They approached the school yard to see Nate drive off with Jamie. Soon they spotted Jenny and she had the biggest smile as she saw who was picking her up. She soon broke into a run and jumped on Steven.

"How's my Princess?

"I'm good, when did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago."

"Hi Nana!"

"Hi Sweetheart, did you have a good day at school?"

"Uh-huh, we had our show and tell with Mr. Turner. It was fun and no one misbehaved." Said Jenny.

"That's great. I'm glad you had a good day, now how about we get in the car and head home so you can do your homework and then we can have dinner." Said Marty.

The family headed home and was greeted by the rest of the family. Brooke showed Marty the sketches and the final products of everyone's dresses.

"Brooke honey these are amazing, I can't believe how much you did in such a short amount of time."

"I can't believe I got it all done either but it was easier than the spring line."

"Hey everyone." Said Jake walking in the door and seeing the guys all hanging out in the living room.

"Hey Jake." Said Steven giving him a manly hug.

"Hey how was the trip?"

"Good hardly any turbulence."

"That's good where are the girls?"

"Upstairs, Brooke wanted to show Mom the dresses." Said Roger.

"Then I'm staying down here." Said Jake as everyone laughed.

Soon after Jake got home the girls came back downstairs they all decided that it was time for dinner.

"How about instead of going out we just get pizza?" Suggested Marty.

"Ooh, that sounds good I know a great place." Brooke grabbed the menu out of the drawer and then took down everyone's orders before reaching for the phone and dialing the phone number.

"Village Pizza."

"Hey Nick, its Brooke."

"Hey what can I get for you?"

"I've got a huge order, you ready?" Asked Brooke.

"Yup."

Brooke relayed the order to Nick and told him she would come in and get it.

"Alright, I'll tell my dad to get his best game ready." Said Nick with a laugh.

"He better be ready." Said Brooke jokingly.

"Oh, he will be seeing ya in about an hour or so."

"You got it." Brooke hung up the phone and turned seeing everyone looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing Honey it's usually when we order, we well order and hang up." Said Roger with a smile.

"I know Nick from school." Said Brooke.

"His dad working tonight?" Asked Jake.

"That's what we were talking about." Said Brooke.

"What's the deal with his dad?" Asked Collins.

"You've seen _'My Big Fat Greek Wedding'_ right?" Asked Brooke as everyone nodded.

"Nick's father is from Greece and reminds us all of the father from the movie." Said Jake. "Complete with ouzo shots and boisterous laughter at anything and everything."

"Alright this we have to see." Said Roger.

"Ugh, fine let's go by the time we all get loaded up in the van and car we will have to go get the food." Said Brooke with a smile as everyone got ready to go.

They all finally arrived at the restaurant with Jake driving the van and Brooke driving her car. She had Jenny, Marty, Alison, and Steven with her. At the restaurant the large group were eagerly greeted by Nick and his family.

"Brooke, Jake you come with more people than usual." Said Nick's father Nick Sr.

"This is our family, the ones you're making all that food for." Said Brooke.

"It's almost done couple more minutes."

A few minutes later Nick Sr. was loading the order into the back of the van with help from his son.

"There you go guys, all finished. Enjoy and we'll see you when you get back." Said Nick Jr.

"Guaranteed." Said Jake shaking his hand.

The family made it back to the house and devoured the food. Roger made sure to tell Brooke to leave the number for them while they were gone on their honeymoon.

The next few days passed by in a flourish of activity final preparations were made. It was soon the day of the wedding and Brooke was all nerves. She had gone down to the River Court and helped set up for the ceremony.

"Honey what are you doing down here?" Asked Haley's mom Lydia.

"I just wanted to come down and help out."

"Baby it's your wedding day you should out getting pampered." Said Alison.

"My appointment isn't for another two hours." Said Brooke. "So what can I do?"

Brooke and all the girls finished up at the River Court, and headed to the spa to get manicures, pedicures, and their hair done. On one side it was Lydia, Karen, Alison, Marty, Joanne, Maureen, and Deb. On the other Brooke, Peyton, and Haley.

"So Alison how'd you meet Roger?" Asked Lydia.

"We met when I started dating Benny. He came in from a gig and hit on me. With his girlfriend right there."

"Was that when he was dating 'Goth Chick' that freaked Mark out?" Asked Maureen.

"Yes! What was her name?" Asked Alison.

"I think it was Narissa or something, he would come out with black lipstick all over his face." Said Maureen.

"There's a picture somewhere of the two of them. I remember the night she made Roger dress Goth, oh my god if you think Mark is pale stick Roger in Goth make up." Said Alison.

"How did you two get together?" Asked Deb.

"Roger and I always flirted with each other then Benny and I got married and Roger met April, Benny got caught up in my father's business and Roger got into the drugs we grew apart then he got clean, met Mimi; but soon both Mimi and Benny were gone. It took us a while but here we are."

"How'd you and Jimmy meet, Lydia?" Asked Deb.

"College, we met at a protest."

"For the war?" Asked Maureen.

"Yup, went out a few times and next thing I knew we were at Woodstock sharing a tent with this couple who spent the whole weekend naked."

"Oh, ew." Said Haley, Peyton, and Brooke.

"Oh stop you three, we have caught all three of you in various stages of undress." Said Karen.

"Not us, we're angels." Said Brooke.

"So was Angel and we still caught him and Collins." Said Joanne.

The women continued to talk about the men as they finished their manis and pedis. After they finished they went over to the hair area of the spa.

"So what are we doing today, we went through a few different options." Said Sondra the stylist.

"I think I'm going with the curls." Said Brooke.

"Okay let me go get the curlers, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Brooke was looking around when she spotted Nate come through the door with Jenny, she had told Brooke she didn't want her nails done. "Hey Sweetheart."

"Hi Mama."

"Did you have fun with the guys?"

"Yup we played video games and I beat Daddy and Uncle Nate."

"Good job."

"Well I'm out of here." Said Nathan kissing Haley.

"Bye, thanks Nate."

"No problem."

It was finally time for everyone to arrive down at the River Court. The girls had finished getting ready back at Brooke and Jake's house, while all the men were getting ready at Karen and Keith's.

"You getting nervous Jake?" Asked Roger.

"Nope, this is the best thing I've ever done, well aside from my daughter."

"Good. I just want you to know you hurt my daughter I will kill you." Said Roger.

"Yes, sir." Said Jake nervously he didn't know whether to take Roger seriously or not, but considering Roger was smiling through the whole sentence, he just took it as it was, a father protecting his only daughter.

"Good well let's get going." Said Roger. "And remind me to thank Brooke later for nixing the ties."

"No problem, she knew most of us couldn't tie them." Said Jake with a laugh.

The men all left the house and arrived at the River Court, luckily before the girls.

Right after the guys got there the Justice of the Peace had arrived. 15 minutes later the van arrived with Haley driving.

"Girls are here." Said Nathan.

"Let's go." Said Collins. Jake started to follow him when Collins turned around. "Where are you going you stay here."

"Alright." Said Jake.

The men walked over and helped the ladies out of the van and escorted everyone to the tent while all the parents and little kids went to their seats.

"Okay we have everything, everyone is here that's supposed to be, and only them?" Asked Brooke.

"Yes, we're good. The Justice is here, the guys are here. Everything is going to be fine." Said Alison.

"Okay, I'm ready." Said Brooke.

"I'll go get your dad and Keith." Said Peyton.

"Thanks Peyton."

"No problem." Peyton walked out of the tent and spotted Roger and Keith talking with Whitey and Dan.

"Roger, Keith. Brooke is all set for you guys."

"Thanks Peyton, you ready?" Asked Keith.

"No but she is." Said Roger.

"See you guys after." Said Dan as he and Whitey went to their seats.

When Keith and Roger got to the girls' tent they were both taken away by the sight of Brooke in her wedding dress that Brooke hand made herself.

"What's wrong" Asked Brooke panicked.

"Nothing you look beautiful." Said Roger.

"Thank you, so I think I'm all set Haley has Jake's ring. I have my bouquet, let's go get married."

The three made their way down to the basketball court, Brooke looked at all the faded names spray painted on it and noticed her's and Jake's names had been added in another spot with a heart around it. The music started just before Brooke, Roger, and Keith started to make their way down the aisle. They arrived at the end of the aisle and the guys handed Brooke over to Jake.

"Welcome Everyone. We are here today to see Brooke and Jacob become wife and husband. Who presents Brooke to be married?"

"We do." Said Roger and Keith much to the amusement of Collins and Maureen. Who were then smacked by Mark and Joanne. Alison chuckled to herself knowing what Collins and Maureen were thinking. Roger came and sat down with Alison and took her hand.

"Brooke and Jacob have prepared their own vows. Brooke."

"Jake, we've know each other for a long time and I am so honored that you chose me to not only be your wife, but also be a mother to Jenny and any other children we may have together. I love you."

"Brooke, you have helped me so much over the years, and it was defiantly a surprise to see you in Wal-Mart in New York of all places to run into you. You didn't fail to be sure to tell me that Jenny and I had a home in Tree Hill or that we had family waiting for us. I'm so grateful to you for taking on so much. And I'm so happy to be able to call you my wife. I love you too."

"Do we have the rings?" Asked Justice Shea.

"We do." Said Haley as her and Lucas placed Brooke and Jake's rings in his hand.

"Do you Brooke take Jacob to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Jacob take Brooke to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone started whistling and clapping for the couple as they kissed. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Jagielski."

"I love you." Said Brooke with a huge smile.

"I love you too." Responded Jake matching her smile.

Everyone got up and started to congratulate the couple and give them their best wishes. Mark switched out his video camera for his still so he could take the pictures for Brooke and Jake for their album.

"Hey guys do you think we could get some pictures taken?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah, sure how about by the water?" Asked Brooke.

Everyone got set up by the water and Mark took pictures of the various family and friends combinations. After all the pictures were taken Deb announced that they were ready to start the reception.

"Let's go eat." Said Brooke.

"So did you and your dad pick a song for your dance yet?"

"Yup but I'm not saying what it is, you'll have to be surprised." Said Brooke leaning up to kiss him.

Brooke and Jake hired a catering company to make the food that way Karen and Deb could enjoy themselves at the wedding, so when they all sat down it was at the biggest round table they could find that way everyone could talk to each other and hang out.

"Okay so as maid of honor or whatever I am I guess I have to give a speech, so here I go. Brooke and Jake you guys complement each other so well wherever one of you has a weakness the other has strength. I hope you have a happy and full life together. Congratulations." Said Haley.

"I guess that means I go next, I just wish you guys all the happiness in the world and if you need anything let me know." Said Lucas sitting down.

The large family sat and ate with gusto, before long it was time to dance. Mouth and Peyton made a song list on his computer that they could just hit play and forget about it unless it was a song special for the day like the father/daughter and mother/son and the bride and groom's first dance. Jake and Brooke chose _'Beat of the Heart'_ by The Warren Brothers for their first dance.

"Thank you for marrying me today." Said Brooke.

"There is no thanks needed, I'm so honored that you want to take on all my drama."

"Um, hello have you not met me, my ex is your best man, your ex is one of my bridesmaids and I didn't meet my father until I was 22. Your drama is my drama." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"I guess you're right." They finished their dance to applause and then Mouth started the song for Roger and Brooke which was _'Ready, Set, Don't Go'_ by Billy Ray Cyrus.

The reception continued on without a hitch. Everyone was enjoying themselves and getting along which was the point of the whole day. At one point while they were sitting down Roger was looking at Alison and suddenly had a thought.

"Hey." He said to her briefly interrupting her conversation with Lydia.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"This, get married to me?"

"How many beers have you had, actually better question is how many shots with Collins?"

"I'm not drunk." Said Roger.

"You wanna get married?"

"Yeah, so will you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're stuck with me now." Said Alison.

"I've always been stuck with you Muffy." He said with a smile as she smacked his arm.

They decided not to tell Brooke and the others just yet. They would tell them later.

"Hey can we do some shots?" Asked Brooke coming over with a bottle of Stoli and a stack of paper cups.

"Absolutely." Said Roger with a smile. He quickly poured out the shots for everyone and set some aside with a votive candle in the center.

"Attention everyone we would like to top off today with a celebratory shot so if you would all join us around the table." Said Brooke.

Everyone walked over and saw all the shots lined up along the edge of the table and the group of shots surrounding the candle. There were 7 in all. One each for Angel, Mimi, Benny, Ellie, Anna, Camilla, and Haley's father Jimmy.

"In New York every time we close out a party we finish with a celebratory shot and a memorial shot for the loved ones that couldn't make it in person, but we know are here in spirit. So to my daughter and son-in-law I wish you all the happiness in the world and Jake you know my rule."

"Yes, Sir." Said Jake as everyone laughed. Everyone did their shots and glanced around while they all congratulated Brooke and Jake again.

"Now on to the part I wish these 7 people were here in person, but I know they are around here somewhere celebrating with us. To Angel." Said Roger handing Collins a cup. "Benny." Alison took the cup from him. "Mimi." He said taking his own and putting it in front of him. "Jimmy." He said giving one to Lydia. "Camilla." He looked at Whitey has he handed him is cup. "Anna." He said giving it to Brooke. "And Ellie." He finished handing the last to Peyton. "You guys are missed." They all took their shots. Just as they put the cups down a song they all knew came on the speakers.

"Don't look at me." Said Mouth as _'Don't Worry Be Happy'_ played. They all laughed and realized that Roger's words were true the Spirits were with them that day and every day.

They all packed up the River Court and Brooke and Jake headed to the hotel before going on their honeymoon.

"Okay so you guys have everything you need right phone numbers, cash, schedules?"

"Honey, Brooke look at me." Said Roger. "You go and enjoy time with your husband and do not worry about anything going on here, we have everything covered Jenny will be fine she's got so many aunts and uncles and grandparents here she will be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, I know you guys have everything covered I'm just nervous I guess."

"Go have fun, make us some grandkids while you're there." Said Alison hugging her with a laugh.

"You got it."

Brooke and Jake spent a peaceful week in Hawaii, and soon it was time to come back. Brooke and Jake settled into a steady routine again with Jenny after they got back and everyone went back to New York. About 2 months after their return from their honeymoon, Brooke found out she was pregnant and delivered a healthy baby boy they named Brian Roger after Whitey and her dad. Everyone was present at the birth taking over the waiting room at the hospital.

Alison and Roger got married right after Brooke and Jake got married and returned from their honeymoon. As luck would have it the same Justice married Roger and Ali. Nothing really changed in the lives of the loft dwellers everyone was happy healthy and looking forward to spoiling the grandkids every time they saw them.

It started out with the simple words 'You're my father' and it turned into a huge family that would do anything for each other.


End file.
